


Amo già il finale

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: And here I am, back with another series of drabbles/flashfics. As usual you can already read what each chapter is about, and in which language it's written, here in the summary:1 (ENG): The one where they lost their voice (prompt: endure)2 (ENG): Nicotino proposal (prompt: seconds / minutes / hours)3 (ENG):  Nicotino wedding day (prompt: imagination / instinct / memory)4 (ENG): How it all started, between Gio and Marti5 (ITA):  Una giornata no, per la mamma di Marti, potrebbe avere una svolta... grazie a Niccolò? (Parte 1)6 (ENG): HDM!AU - Nico's POV7 (ENG): HDM!AU - Marti's POV8 (ITA): Sms al numero sbagliato (ELIPPO)9 (ENG): My son (Anna's POV on Nico's birthday)10 (ITA): Chat Whatsapp tra Marti & Nico11 (ITA):  ... è davvero finita tra lui e Marti? (DOPPIO POV!)12 (ENG): Falling in love during the quarantine13 (ENG): HDM!AU - Nico's POV14 (ENG): Cat!Fic - Gio's POV15 (ITA): Una giornata no, per Nico, potrebbe avere una svolta grazie alla mamma di Marti (2a parte)16 (ENG): Sweet drabble (from Fxckxxp's art)17 (ENG): Jealous Nico - Marti's POV18 (ENG): PRE PAUSA - Nico's POV (spoiler S4)
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Giovanni Garau & Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 78
Kudos: 88
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. A (too) quiet place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maritombola Prompt: #80 - Subire (Endure) 
> 
> This has been on my mind since I've lost my voice for a couple of days at the end of November... Hope you'll enjoy it.

****

**Martino**

He doesn't know whether he lost it at the concert - belting out every song just to see Niccolò's smile getting wider - or in the aftermath of that.

Under the stage or on the bed, with people groaning behind them or the neighbours furiously banging on the walls... It's hard to tell.  
And he doesn't really care, to be honest.

What's certain is that Niccolò isn't helping. At all.  
Ever since he woke up this morning with no voice, Ni has been playing dumb. 

He shouldn't have to endure such merciless torture. Using a whiteboard and having to showcase his atrocious calligraphy and drawing skills. No, sir. Nico, however, keeps pretending he doesn't understand what Marti says until he gets frustrated and pouty. Only then does he drop the act and hands him whatever Martino has been asking for.  
With a kiss on his lips; earning a punch on his shoulder.

_This is not fun è_é_

"It is. A little." He smiles, biting his bottom lip and tilting his head. Then his voice gets softer, as he reaches out to stroke Marti's cheek. "Admit you are too sick to go to anywhere... Let me take care of you. Starting by drinking this. It's a bomb, trust me."

 _Are you trying to poison me? I still remember the last time you said something was 'a bomb'. Haunts me to this day._

It takes him a while to get that all down in writing, and of course Niccolò has to try and take a peek from the whiteboard. Martino grunts his disapproval, making him take a step back.

"Would I tell you, if I were?" Niccolò teases, but then takes a sip to show Martino there's nothing to fear. The grimace on his face doesn't bode well, but he has been able to swallow it. More than it could be said about that carbonara, right?

"Never said it tastes good, but it's miraculous, I swear."

It better be. 

He is never gonna swallow anything Niccolò offers to him in the future, otherwise. And that would be such a pity, wouldn't it?

********

**Niccolò**

He knows all too well why this has happened. He was running late a couple of days ago, too focused on his canvas to notice that dinner time was fast approaching.

And then he didn't want to show up at Luchino's party covered in paint, even though he knew nobody really care. Especially not the birthday boy himself.  
Still. Since him and Martino were planning to leave early, and celebrate the anniversary of their first kiss by finally spending those three days between the sheets, it would have been nice not to give Luca the impression that he didn't even care enough to clean up and look presentable.

He had the time to take a quick shower, but not to dry his hair properly... And then he spent the night out, since the weather was unusually warm for the end of October, and this is the result.

He brought this upon himself with his carelessness, and now he's silently enduring the consequences.

He spends the day composing music, painting and writing some sticky notes for Martino, because despite his "Ahhh, finally some peace and quiet" while they were having breakfast, Nico can tell that he's missing their playful banter by the time they get to lunch.

They might end up wrestling a little, and then getting sidetracked, as he tries to stick them on Marti's forehead.

_I miss calling you a jerk._

Nose.

_I miss telling you to shut up and kiss me._

Chin.

_I miss the sound of your name on my lips, Marti._

Chest.

_I miss telling you how amazing you are. Truly._

Elbow.

_I miss being able to yelp a little too loud so that you'd use that mouth to make me forget about the pain..._

Crotch.

_I miss the way my voice seems to turn you on... I know you like it when it's hoarse, but it seems like I went a step too far, didn't I?_

It's worth it to witness Martino blushing a little as he removes the note but keeps Nico's hand there, squeezing on his thigh.

"Understatement of the year..." He whispers, throwing the note and the pencil somewhere on the floor and demanding Niccolò full attention.

Oh, okay. He supposes the goodnight letter can wait.


	2. Proposte indecenti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maritombola Prompt: #28 - Secondi/Minuti/Ore (Seconds/Minutes/Hours)
> 
> This was born as an expanded headcanon on Marti&Nico's proposal.

****

**Seconds**

_10 - 9_

The longest ten seconds of his whole fucking life. Maybe Niccolò really is considering turning it down, given the time and setting.

3 a.m.  
McDonald's.  
Sitting on plastic chairs. Lazily eating cold fries and a hamburger that tastes like cardboard with one hand, stroking each other's thumbs with the other.  
Feeling like the last men on Earth, in a deserted place that would normally be buzzing with life in the daytime.

He should have sticked to his plan, given him his scripted speech this Sunday at the Bioparco.  
But he didn't, and now...

_8-7_

… now he's screwed, isn't he?  
He fucked it up, and Niccolò is going to carry on and pretend this has been nothing but a bad dream.

He couldn't help it, though.  
Not when Niccolò was glowing with pride and elation as he showed Martino his first - published, finally!! - illustrated book.

The one Nico had lovingly renamed 'our baby'  
\- and damn if Marti's heart didn't skip a beat at that - even though all he didn't do much but offer his moral support. 

How was he supposed to resist?

_6-5_

He looked more beautiful than ever, in an old tracksuit and with a ridiculous headband holding his wild curls at bay. Buzzing with enthusiasm, while he told Marti about how Naima the giraffe who had her head too high in the clouds learnt from Mabel the red panda that she shouldn't fear what's in her heart. That her feelings are never too much, like so many others have been telling her.

Niccolò had always been very secretive about the plot, saying _'It's a surprise'_ with a mischievous glint in his eyes whenever Martino asked for more details… and right in that very moment he could see why.

"Children emotions tends to be heightened, and therefore often dismissed. I hope this can tell them that they matter, you know? That they're gonna find someone willing to listen, someday. Just like I found you."

It was their story. Edited, tweaked but still the same at its core. Shared to offer some hope to whoever might need it.

How could he **not** stop Niccolò right there and fumble for the box in his bag?

_4-3_

Flinging it into his hands and dropping on one knee felt too predictable and cheap, however.

"I… I think I'm gonna get a milkshake. Would you like me to get you anything? An ice-cream cone? A Flurry?" Then, raising a voice a couple of octaves to make it sound childlike he adds "A Happy Meal?"

"Ahah. You're so funny, have you ever considered a career as a stand-up comedian?  
Get me a Happy Meal, you ass." And he would have sucked on that raised middle finger, without any shame, had it been a night like any other.

But it wasn't.

_2_

Niccolò kept on gloating, until he opened the Happy Meal.  
His face fell, indeed, when he found the giraffe and red panda wooden figurines connected through a red silk thread and carrying a ring.

Ebony black, like his hair. Adorned with amber and aventurine, which both reminded Martino of his eyes.

Eyes which were now boring into him with a mixture of confusion and… disappointment?

Not exactly the reaction he had been wishing for.  
The silence between them felt a bit uncomfortable, for the first time in maybe ever, but Martino forced himself to speak.

"I know that I told you, so many times and in so many ways, that nobody knows a fucking thing about what's gonna happen tomorrow but... I am certain about ONE thing and ONE thing only: that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your HUSBAND. Don't you wanna spend the rest of your life with me?"

"That's two things, Marti. Maybe even three. I believe so… but let me just have ten seconds to think it through, okay?"

_1_

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. " He finally says. Each _yes_ said before a kiss, his smile getting brighter and brighter as they both start crying. Tears they brush away with gentle fingertips, with soft lips.

"A thousand times yes, Marti." Niccolò reiterates, resting his forehead against his fiancé's. Not an old fashioned to say 'boyfriend' when you significant one is not exactly a boy anymore, but the real deal now.

Fiancé. Betrothed. Soon to be husband.  
He can't wait to refer to Martino using those term with friends, colleagues, guests, relatives. With all those random people he ends up talking to while queuing up at the post office - on the bus, on the train, on the subway.  
The whole world needs to know, and he is certain that Marti feels like the same.

"Once is more than enough." 

\-----------

**Minutes**

It still doesn’t feel real, even though he has had some minutes to let it sink in. Despite the weight of the ring dangling from his necklace - _"how very Frodo of you…" "Are you calling your future husband a fucking hobbit, Mr Rametta?"_ \- and his proposal still echoing in his ears, he fears he might wake up any minute now. Alone.

He has to take refuge in Marti’s arms, grounding himself in his warm and tight embrace. Nothing can touch him, when he’s there.  
Nothing can reach him, apart from Martino’s smell and the palpable solidity of his body.

"I can take it back, if you’d like." Marti mumbles, against his helix piercing.

"Don’t you dare!" Niccolò protests, first jabbing his ribs with his forefinger and then flicking his nose.

"I mean… you don't sound positively thrilled about it…" He points out, puzzled to hear Niccolò chuckle.

"Well, we're talking about spending the rest of my life with the most boring gay I've ever met…" Nico sighs dramatically, but then he gets dreadfully serious. He is so overjoyed, so full of love he could burst, and Martino better not end up thinking otherwise. "I couldn't be happier… You know that, right? I simply wanted to be the one to propose."

"Well, maybe you still can. Fifteen or twenty years from now, when we'll feel like renewing our vows or some shit…" Martino suggests, standing up and cleaning their table.  
They must go now, if they want to have some time left to spare to celebrate home before heading out again to work.

"Sounds lovely. You have such a way with words, Marti." Niccolò shoves him playfully, but files that piece of information into a secured corner of his brain. Might come in handy, in the future. "And how do you know about renewals, anyway? Don't tell me you've been bingewatching 'Say Yes To The Dress' on RealTime!"

"Whaaat? Me? Nope. Never. Must have heard something from Filo. Or was it Edo?"

*************

****

**Hours**

Hours have gone by.  
It took them twice longer than usual to reach their flat, unable to walk more than a few steps without stopping for a quick peck. Or a full on make out session against a couple of closed, sturdy, doors.

Clothes were discarded on the floor as soon as they stepped inside, and they had made love until dawn.  
Exhausted, by then, they had fallen asleep.

Fear has had time to come knocking, and with it the painful reminder that people always leave.  
Or get sick of each other, and stay together only to keep up appearances.

No. That's not gonna happen. Not to them.  
Not when they are perfectly aware that gonna have to make a promise to each other not only on that day… but every second, every minute, every hour they spend together. Or apart.

Not necessarily with words. Which little gestures, too.  
Cherish their love. Never take it for granted.

"I promise you that we can make it. From now, to infinity." Martino says, softly, as he lays a kiss on Niccolò chest. Right where his heart is, just like Nico did so many years before under those red lights.

"To infinity and beyond."

"Don't start quoting Toy Story when I'm trying to be deep, Ni."

"It doesn't suit you. Now, up up up. Put something on and come with me... I don't want to miss watching the sunrise and cuddling with my betrothed on my cozy balcony."

"You are unbelievable."

"And you love that."

"I sure do, don't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Italian we use "fidanzat*" (literally 'fiancé') as a synonym of "boyfriend/girlfriend", hence Niccolò's thoughts on the word actually taking its true meaning, after the proposal ;)


	3. Amo già il finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter that gives the title to the collection itself.  
> Somebody on Tumblr asked me if I had any headcanons on Nicotino's wedding and I definitely do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maritombola Prompt: #30 - Immaginazione / Istinto / Memoria (Imagination / Instinct / Memory)
> 
> I really hope someone is gonna enjoy reading them as much I loved coming up with these concepts ❤️ ! For 'instinct', in particular... You're gonna have to pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands!

**Imagination**

This is absolutely not what Niccolò or Martino had in mind.  
The unnecessary opulence, the stifling atmosphere in spite of the marvelous outdoor venue.

"It's not like you had a clear picture of what you wanted, anyway." Anyone would argue, and they would be right.

It had been easy enough to picture it back in Milan, where having a wedding in their birthday suits had sounded like the coolest idea he had ever had… But now Nico can't really see how that would go down, can't imagine it wouldn't be a complete catastrophe.

Like any other scenario they came up with. Some are too over the top, and would make Martino feel uncomfortable. Some are too dull, and would be an ill match to Niccolò's eccentricity.

Someone had to take the matter into their hands, and it wasn't like Silvia had done a bad job with the very little input she had from the grooms.

Maybe they could settle for this?

***************

**Instinct**

Or maybe not.  
Martino refused to make this day, their day, about anyone else but themselves.

His in-laws were probably going to hate him for this, as firm believers of a time and a place for spontaneity, and their own friends were surely going to hold it against them for the next fifty years or so… but who cared?

Not him.  
Not when he was witnessing the first real smile of the week from Niccolò, merely by showing up on his old bike.

"Get on." It took him some fumbling, since a tight fitting tuxedo wasn't really the best attire for riding a bike, but eventually he managed to sit comfortably behind Martino.

"Where are we going?" He asked, presuming to be filled in about Marti's plan for the next few hours.

"Wherever the fuck we want." Martino said, instead, refusing to tell Niccolò anything concerning their destination. Or what they would do, once they reached it.

It didn't take too long to get to a church that Niccolò knew all too well. He had often joked about getting married in its crypt, surrounded by skulls and chandeliers made of human bones.  
Too bad it was hardly ever opened to the public, and totally unavailable for any kind of celebration.

"And how exactly are you planning to get in?" He inquired, walking over to the locked door.

"I might have asked Filippo to make me a copy of the key, when he got one for his photography project. Off the record." Because he knew Niccolò would love to stroll through the building undisturbed. Taking in its macabre allure,  
appreciating the fleeting nature of his own existence.

"Uh… Martino Rametta breaking the law by owning something he's not supposed to? A man after my own heart, I must say."

"I thought I already had it. Your heart, I mean." He commented, offhandedly, as he cursed and kicked against the rusty old door. "Oh, come on! Jesus! You were working just fine last time!"

"And this wonderful hint of blasphemy, right in front of a church. Wow." Niccolò reached out for him, then, pinning his open palm onto his own chest. "You're not mistaken, by the way. This has been yours for years."

"Same here." Marti turned to take his hand, and l let him _feel_ how fast his heart was beating.

And then, as Marti was leaning in for a kiss, Nico moved back and brazenly snatched the keys. 

"You know I've got the magic touch. Don't know whether it's in the fingers on in the wrists…"

"You better leave those innuendo at the door, Ni." 

"Or what? You'll punish me, Father? You'll drag me into one of the confessionals and…"

… and he might had been tempted to do that, to drop on his knees and worship this man… Before he was basically challenged to reign in his wildest fantasies.  
Oh, he knew Niccolò wouldn't even try to play fair but still… He was so going to win this.

******

**Memory**

"... and then?" The kids asked, trying to get Mr. David's attention.

"Mh?" He had been distracted by an old lady coming to congratulate him on finally tying the knot a couple of weeks before. Shoelaces were a challenge for anyone, indeed, so it made sense he got praised for achieving that goal… Even though it took him so many years.

And that hadn't been the only interruption. For same weird reason their parents kept butting in to tell them shouldn't bother Mr. Fares.  
Or his 'partner'. They don't say 'husband', for some reason. Despite it being the word David uses for Michelangelo.

Grown up are so, so dumb.

"You ran away from your own wedding, got to a spooky church… and then? What happened?"

"Did you find a body and have to solve a murder?"

"I'm afraid not. We walked inside, and I read him my vows. He gave me his. I can show them to you, if you'd like? I always carry them in my pocket." Most didn't quite understand what was so great about two stick figures on a badly drawn giraffe, but the words written on the side sounded nice.  
Especially the closing line.

_Per quanta strada abbiam fatto, e per quanta ancora ce n'è da fare… Amo già il finale._

"Booooring! I bet you went back to the ranch for the actual ceremony, after that?" 

"Wrong. Remember that I started telling you all about this day because Meni asked what was the biggest prank I've ever pulled on my friends and family… That's it: making them all believe they would see US getting married and then have two other people saying 'I do' that afternoon.  
And this day I'm still quite proud I could pull that off. And so is my husband.  
I mean, our old folks were THIS close to believe we had been kidnapped."

Impressive. Kind of.  
Perhaps grown up can be cool, once in a blue moon?

"Ni? Nico? Earth to Niccolò Fares?" Not fair! He was a grown up! Why was he getting sweets before dinner?

"Yeah yeah, I can hear you loud and clear Marti." He gulped down his candies in a heartbeat. And then gave him a quick kiss, saying "Thanks, love."

Huh? Nico? Marti?  
Then why their moms - and a couple of their dads - referred to him as Michelangelo's David?

Grown ups are so, so weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [Babykit87l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l) for helping me find the perfect place Marti&Nico could run off to: Santa Maria dell'Orazione e Morte (Saint Mary of the Prayer and Death) 😍 !


	4. Cleaning out your closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for ocadktda, who inspired me by reblogging one of my headcanon posts on Tumblr with such cute tags <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for COWT-10, M3, Prompt: 'album di figurine'

Stuff.  
Everywhere. 

Some useful, like blue jeans and blue shirts.... blue t-shirts, blue cardigans, blue sweaters, a light blue denim jacket - since when does he wear...? can't be his, can it? - most of it not. 

So much stuff. 

Books that his mom refuses to sell, probably claiming he might need them in the future.  
Old Comix and Smemoranda diaries, full of edgy quotes from their favourite singers and a couple of hilarious mistranslations from Latin they had heard over the years.

One even features a printed copy of the absurd maths behind Captain Tsubasa and the sappy note "I'll be always the Tom Baker to your Holly Hutton (where's our Benji?)" Gio wrote to him, when he twisted his ankle so bad he had to stop playing football for a couple of weeks. 

Shoeboxes full of magazine clippings, badly folded posters of Italy's and Roma's players on the field. Postcards. Dating back from July 2007 and up to last summer.  
It's a tradition they don't feel like breaking even if nowadays it's becoming harder and harder to find stamps, in some places.  
Picturing how happy he's gonna be, when it finds it in the letter box - immediately sending him a "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHAT IF MY MOTHER HAD SEEN IT!!" - to show his appreciation.

Well, he's done worrying about _that_... Isn't he?  
New letterbox, shared with someone who would never read his correspondence without his explicit permission... 

No, no, don't go there brain. There's a time and place for being mushy as you think about those two lovey-dovey idiots...  
Too late. Great. Now he just made himself smile by recalling how sweet those two were when they slid the 'Fares - Rametta' nameplate in the empty plastic slot. 

On the intercom.  
Next to the doorbell. 

"Is your surname going to be hyphenated too, when you get married?" Luca asked, getting a mixed reaction of 'awwwwwwww' - from Eva, both Fedes, Rocco and Chicco - and groans. 

"I'm pretty sure we're just gonna keep our surnames as they are, aren't we Marti?" 

"I wouldn't mind taking yours." And the way Nico just couldn't handle that, the complete honesty and no trace of teasing in Marti's voice... How he had look down at the floor, while biting on his lip... Gio still applauds Marti's restraint in that moment, because if it had been Eva... He would have got up and kissed her; screw the guests.

"But yeah, it'd be something to talk about if we had kids but still... I'd rather pass on my mom's surname, Rametta be damned." 

With that, the mood shifted and Filippo was quick - quicker than Gio or Elia! - to take the matter into his own hands and ask why they didn't ask for his help decorating the house.  
Hadn't he been the perfect interior designer, when it came to Nico's grandma flat? 

Okay, alright, Giovanni. Trip down the memory lane: done.  
He has been summoned here to give a hand in clearing out Marti's room, so that maybe Teresa can rent it out to tourists. 

"I can't keep it as it is... Froze in the past, you know? Feels too much like an empty nest." She had told them one evening, feeling like she had to justify herself for managing the space of her own house as she saw fit.

So... Clothes and random pieces of junk are easy to sort, it didn't take him to long to decide what to keep and what to throw out. What about items that carry a sentimental value, though?

Thankfully, he grew up with him so he knows which ones are mementos of their childhood through they years.  
Moving them all to new flat, however, is not an option.  
It will be Niccolò's home too, and he deserves to have enough space for his own stuff. 

The old textbooks have to go, and so do the holy "IL" - _'farewell, my dear: teach new students how to half-ass their Latin translations, sending a kiss to the sky for the notes on the margins from this Santiramau guy, their new hero'_ \- where Nico had hidden the antidote for his 'impossible personality'.

Postcards can stay. Older diaries too, but nothing from high school.  
He double checks with Eva, which shares Nico and Marti's hoarding tendencies when it comes to their bittersweet adolescence.

"I don't think we are ever going to forget those years, with or without physical reminders... I mean, all we need if we feel them fade away is take a look on our profiles. I'd keep only those from times where we barely knew what social medias were." She wisely points out, through a voice message. 

What else is there? Trash, trash, photos with his dad - trash? Maybe he can send them to Massimo Rametta, as a reminder he used to have a son - and his high school diploma, more trash and objects he's gonna pretend never existed in the first place.  
Like condoms and lube they are probably way past their expiration date. 

Trying not to overthink about every item - what Martino had feared _he_ would end up doing, and there was no way he'd let his mom go through his things... - he fills about four large boxes and six garbage bags in a couple of hours. 

He sits down on the bed, to take a well deserved break and that's when he sees _it_.  
Sticking from under the closet... It must have fell out, somehow, while he was rummaging through the old sweaters? 

Oh! Wow...  
What do we have here? 

Unbelieveable. It can't be true.  
No way Martino has kept this for, what, over twenty years now?

The "Calciatori" album from the '07/'08 season.  
Not missing a single sticker, thanks to Giovanni.

Everyone was quite eager to trade and swap their doublers. For free, even, if you were looking for the women's clubs... Unless it concerned Roma and Lazio's pages.  
You have empty spots on Totti and De Rossi?  
Sucks to be you, zi'.  
Lazio's supporters would rather cut their own hands than help you out, and Roma's ones would keep the spares as cards to pray to when the teachers called them out.

Gio, however, saw that as the perfect opportunity to win over that grumpy kid. 

Yep, he's not overly proud of it now - he cuts himself some slack, though, he was barely seven!! - but he had been drawn to that boy because he couldn't figure him out. When he smiled it was like the whole room lit up, so why didn't he do that more often?

It wasn't like he isolated himself, but nobody was ever invited over for a play-date by him or his parents... and they had been classmates for six months!  
He attended birthdays, but never said to anyone when was his. 

So, when he didn't have anything to give in return to Gio he took it as his cue to invite him over for a game - of PES or FIFA, he can't be sure - and they've been inseparable ever since.

That's pretty much all Gio remembers from back then, but that's more than enough to make him tear up a little. 

_'Get a grip, zi', nobody died.... Yeah, but I feel so proud of how far we've come together.  
From this sticker album, an afternoon spent on his dad's Playstation eating a mortazza sandwich and drinking Cola even though Mom kept telling us the sugar would rot our teeth and the fizz would make us burtst...'_

When, exactly, did they start feeling too grown up for this?  
Can't they really go back to those days, even for half an hour each week or something like that?

Can't hurt to try.

_'Hey! Look what I've found! Fancy hitting the closest newspaper kiosk and buy a brand new one? I promise I won't ask anything in return for helping you out, this time.'_

It takes less than a minute for Martino to get back to him.

_'Already on my way. I'll meet you there.'_

He's not really done here, but... That's okay; it can wait.  
Martino can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Captain Tsubasa" is the most famous football anime in Italy, but our Tsubasa Oozora is named "Holly Hutton" (then we have 'Genzo Wakabayashi' = Benji Price - 'Taro Misaki' = Tom Baker)
> 
> Comix and Smemoranda are two very famous brands - nearly iconic, I would say - of school diaries (look up "comix diario" or "smemoranda diario" to see what they look like ;) )  
> You could even say 'I am going to buy a Smemo' and Italians would understand what you're talking about, kinda like with Moleskine.


	5. La fortuna è cieca, ma la sfiga...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una giornata no potrebbe avere una svolta inaspettata, grazie a... Niccolò?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non avrebbe mai potuto essere scritto senza la straordinaria ispirazione fornitami dalla stupenda "Tua Mamma" di ladyballs_and_manboobs ! La trovate qui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243912
> 
> Prompt: “Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. Every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning." (Anonymous) - M1 (COW-T 10)

Basta, mi dico.  
Basta. Non ne posso più. 

Vorrei passare la giornata a letto, ma mi son ripromessa di non ricadere più in quel circolo vizioso.  
In cui uno non si alza, non si lava e lascia che attorno a sé si accumuli disordine e sporcizia. 

Che non va bene nemmeno se si vive soli, perché per quanto uno tenti di isolarsi il mondo là fuori lo trova sempre il modo di ricordarti della sua esistenza e di farti sentire inadeguato...  
Però è proprio inaccettabile che uno non prepari nemmeno da mangiare per la persona che ha messo al mondo - che non ha certo chiesto di ritrovarsi una depressa del cazzo come madre – e questo mi spinge a scendere almeno per tirargli fuori i biscotti e mettere su il caffè. 

A chiedermi, nel frattempo, cosa potrei preparargli per pranzo.  
Magari gli butto lì una sessione di studio con i suoi amici. Se c'è Luca nemmeno devo preoccuparmi di strafare, quel ragazzo è la gioia di ogni cuoca per come ti ripulisce il piatto. 

E so che averli in giro per casa mi metterebbe allegria. Già solo sentire le loro risate mentre me ne resto in camera da letto, a leggere un libro, per non mettere in imbarazzo Martino. 

Certo, non è detto che mi riduca a scaldare qualcosa preso dalla rosticceria più vicina - no, non pollo schiacciato: mai più... o almeno non per i prossimi dieci anni - e a mangiarmelo tutta sola, mentre lui se ne va dai Garau.  
O fa un salto in quella pinseria che ancora non hanno provato, quella di cui mi ha accennato qualche giorno fa ma di cui proprio non riesco a ricordare il nome. 

Pessima, come sempre. Già è tanto se non mi confondo sul suo compleanno, ed è giusto perché ho avuto solo lui.  
Spesso ne avrei voluti di più, di figli, ma Massimo...  
E prima c'era questo aspetto da prendere in considerazione, e poi quell'altro, e già fatichiamo a stare dietro a Marti... Be', mi sa che alla fine è stato meglio così, no?

Sì, sì, certo.  
Andiamoci a fare una doccia, e vestiamoci sebbene me ne manchi totalmente la voglia stamattina. Non credo che andrò in ufficio, no. Chiamerò per darmi malata, e magari uscirò per andare a controllare se c'è qualcosa d'interessante nelle mie librerie di fiducia.  
Giusto per prendere una boccata d'aria. Non lo so.

Mi ci vuole uno sforzo enorme, per essere pronta in tempo e salutarlo con un bacio sulla guancia. Se avessi la patente, potrei offrirmi di portarlo a scuola ma ovviamente è un'altra di quelle cose che ho sempre delegato a... al mio ex marito. 

'Non li abbiamo i soldi per due macchine, ed il traffico per le strade di Roma è roba da farti uscire davvero fuori di testa... Dai, che ce la caviamo bene con l'ATAC e Trenitalia, no?' Diceva.

Ed io, povera cretina, annuivo. Gli davo ragione. Gli ho sempre dato ragione. Chissà che non sia anche questo mio evitare sempre il conflitto, a farlo scappare.

Mi avesse detto "e adesso salta nei cerchi infuocati!", può darsi che l'avrei fatto davvero. Sentivo di dovergli qualcosa, per ripagarlo di sopportare i miei malumori. Per tornare sempre da me, nonostante le sue assenze si facessero sempre più frequenti e prolungate. 

Be', ultimamente sto andando a scuola guida. Solo nei ritagli di tempo, e senza farne parola con nessuno. Voglio che sia una sorpresa. Un messaggio positivo da poter dare a Marti, un segnale che alla mia età ho ancora voglia di imparare e di fare nuove esperienze. 

Conto di riuscire ad andarlo a prendere l'ultimo giorno di scuola. Magari affittando qualcosa di abbastanza grande perché ci salgano lui e gli altri quattro.  
E trascorrere un pomeriggio al mare, prima che partano i giorni di studio disperato. 

Potrei andarci anche stamattina, a provare qualche quiz. La teoria mi sta seriamente mettendo alla prova, sbaglio sistematicamente qualsiasi quesito su incroci e particolari della meccanica.  
E magari, se son fortunata, potrebbe esserci anche... 

No, ferma. Non hai più l'età di Martino, tu. Evita. Sarà pure un bell'uomo, ti farà pure ridere e c'avrà pure l'accento toscano che ti manca tanto... ma no. Impara a bastarti da sola, prima. 

Magari nemmeno c'ho bisogno di passare, se vado in libreria a comprare qualche manuale. Fa parecchio vecchio stile, ma almeno mi terrò impegnata senza rischiare di mettermi nei guai.  
Deciso: si entra nella prossima che vedo. Perché non so se ce la faccio, a farmi il giro delle mie preferite. Magari un'altra volta, quando mi sentirò un po' meno devastata.

Sono stanca, già.  
Di cosa?  
Non saprei dirlo con esattezza... Di esistere, probabilmente.  
Di svegliarmi e di sentire un peso al cuore, un vuoto nell'anima e da ben prima che Massimo se ne andasse.  
Esausta.

Posso biasimarlo, per averlo fatto?  
Riesco, forse, a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui l'ho reso felice?  
No. Davvero. 

Presto lo farà anche Martino, ed è giusto così.  
Cosa ci resta a fare, in questa casa?  
A stressarsi prima della maturità adesso, e prima della sessione universitaria tra qualche mese? 

Che poi, non avrei niente in contario se decidesse di non proseguire gli studi.  
Riterrei la sua decisione un po' affrettata, priva di lungimiranza - ritornare sui libri dopo anni è molto più difficile di quanto non possa immaginare - ed alquanto sindacabile... ma non mi metterei a discuterne. 

Ho perso il privilegio d'indicargli la strada, quando l'ho lasciato andarsene da solo proprio nel momento in cui avrebbe avuto più bisogno di me.  
Mi ha dimostrato ampiamente di sapersela cavare da solo, che non è più lo scapestrato che torna con ginocchia e gomiti sbucciati perché non sa rassegnarsi ad essere incapace di andare sullo skate. 

Le ferite che l'odio di certi bigotti gli può inferire sono molto più gravi - ed il solo ricordare quello che sarebbe potuto succedere alla scorsa festa di Pasqua mi paralizza dal terrore... il mio bambino... il mio piccolo uomo... il mio Martino non me lo dovete toccare nemmeno con una piuma, o io... io, Gesù, ti prego... - di quelle che potevano procurargli quei piccoli ed insignificanti incidenti. 

Ma, per fortuna, ha persone pronte a difenderlo. Una famiglia che s'è trovato da sé.  
Non dico di poter stare tranquilla - ed è forse l'unico vero punto di contatto che ho trovato con Anna: il voler essere costantemente rassicurate che è tutto okay, che è tutto sotto controllo... quando pure loro c'hanno dei momenti di profonda crisi, da cui purtroppo ci tagliano fuori - ma vagamente meno angosciata?  
Sicuramente.

Okay. Okay.  
Smettiamola con queste derive autocommiserative e pensiamo a come renderci utili, Teresa.  
Chiediti, questo, piuttosto: "C'è il ragazzo di mio figlio che sta guardando quello scaffale da almeno due minuti con lo sguardo vacuo di chi sta lottando contro i propri pensieri, contro quelle stesse voci che stanno tormentando anche me... Chiaramente non sta bene. Cosa posso fare per aiutarlo?" 

Questo è ciò di cui devo occuparmi stamattina, tutto il resto può essere rimandato.

Non c'è nemmeno da domandargli se ne ha parlato con mio figlio. Non sarebbe tornato a casa ieri sera, o m'avrebbe accennato d'avere l'intenzione di fare un salto da Niccolò... Magari anche solo per un saluto, per fargli sapere che lui c'è ma senza stargli troppo addosso.

Può pure darsi che io li sottovaluti, eh. Che si dicano proprio tutto tutto, e che Niccolò lo abbia convinto a tornare a casa e stare tranquillo.  
Mi farebbe davvero piacere per loro, anche se vorrebbe dire che Martino è diventato un maestro nel nascondermi le sue emozioni.  
Ed ora che cerco di starci molto più attenta, sarebbe un po' una delusione. 

Mi è sembrato così sereno, spensierato, mentre saliva sul bus.

Ad ogni modo, che sia o l'altra opzione - detto o non detto - non cambia la realtà attuale: Niccolò, qui, solo. Mi avvicino, sbirciando per cercare di capire cosa l'abbia attirato proprio lì. 

Cosa avrai mai letto, che lo sta facendo borbottare peggio di mia madre quando io e Martino non prendiamo il bis?  
Vediamo, così poi magari ne possiamo parlare davanti ad un caffè. O cucinando qualcosa di speciale.

Niccolò non è così senza speranze come gli piace far credere, è soltanto convinto che l'estro debba prevalere sul gusto. Ancora non ha ben chiaro come coniugare le due cose. Non sarò una gran cuoca, ma un paio di dritte gliele posso dare. 

S'impara, quando hai al tavolo uno più testardo di un mulo che ti dice che no... D'ora in poi niente ortaggi perché sanno troppo di 'verde'. Niente pollo, perché è bianchiccio e triste. Niente pesce, perché non è dorato e croccante come quello di Capitan Findus.  
E no pure ai Sofficini, che non fanno il sorriso come nella pubblicità. 

Ho un quaderno pieno di vecchie ricette, di piatti che adorava - e che erano pure carini da vedere, roba che adesso metteresti su Instacoso prima di toccarli con la forchetta - ma che ho smesso di preparare anni fa.  
Qualcosa che dica chiaro e tondo 'ti vogliamo viziare', più che 'ti vediamo ancora come un bimbo'... Accettabile per me, ma da evitare tassativamente per Niccolò.

Sì, va bene.  
Ritorniamo al biglietto d'auguri - congratulazioni? - che gli sta facendo ribollire il sangue.

Si tratta di una scritta dorata, su uno sfondo rosso.  
Molto natalizia, sebbene le feste siano già passate da un pezzo. 

Che stesse cercando qualcosa da consegnare insieme ad un mazzo di rose e dei cioccolatini, venerdì prossimo?  
No, il mio Marti non mi pare il tipo da sopportare queste sdolcinatezze e Niccolo me lo vedo più originale di così.  
Un biglietto lo scriverebbe di suo pugno, non userebbe certo parole altrui. 

Comunque, vediamo che dice.

_“Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. Every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning." (Anonymous)_

Ah. Bella merda. Mi si perdoni il francesismo, ma è così.  
La tipica filosofia del "si chiude una porta e si apre un portone" che mi viene da dar sui denti sia la porta che il portone a chiunque me la tiri fuori.  
Che poi magari non lo fa con malizia, ed è vero che la fine del tuo grande amore o il licenziamento dal lavoro dei tuoi sogni non ti precludono di ritrovare la felicità... Non c'è nulla di male, anzi, a credere che là fuori ci siano cose ancora migliori ad aspettarci ma... La trovo davvero una magrissima, striminzita, consolazione e sale l'odio pure a me a vederla scritta come se fosse una 'massima di vita'. Lo capisco perfettamente. 

"Se', vabbé. Si chiude una porta e s'apre un portone: cazzate." Lo sento borbottare, quasi stesse dando voce ai miei pensieri.  
"Mado' il rodimento al culo che mi fanno venire 'ste cose. Ma dove lo prendono tutto 'sto ottimismo? Con i punti al Simply?" Commento, sorridendogli appena. 

Non si era assolutamente accorto che mi fossi avvicinata, perciò sussulta appena nel sentire la mia voce.  
Quando però registra cos'ho appena detto, i suoi occhi s'allargano a dismisura e la mascella cade per la sorpresa. 

Martino mi perdonerà, spero, ma da mamma lo trovo davvero tenerissimo. Mi verrebbe voglia d'abbracciarlo, ma - appigliandomi a quel briciolo di dignità che ancora posseggo - mi trattengo. 

"SIGNORA!!" Sbotta, mettendosi le mani sulle orecchie e fingendosi sdegnato da tanta volgarità.  
Mi giro, dandogli ad intendere di non aver capito con chi sta parlando. 

"Signora? Non vedo 'signore' qua intorno. Al massimo vedo Lei, SIGNOR Fares." Lo prendo in disparte, sempre mantenendo un tono scherzoso. 

"Touché. Le posso offrire un caffè, Teresa?" Niccolò pare rilassarsi, ed il suo sguardo è un po' meno spento ora. 

Il primo, piccolo, successo in questa giornata partita con il piede sbagliato.  
Ottimo. 

"Non so, non sono solita prendere caffè con chi non riesce a darmi del tu nonostante una volta mi abbia addirittura chiamato 'mà' ... " 

"Una volta, appunto!" Sbuffa, mettendomi il muso. "Marti ancora me lo rinfaccia, ma da Le- .... Da te proprio non me lo aspettavo, Teré!" 

"Bé, sai come si dice: la mela non cade lontano dall'albero." In realtà sono sollevata nel vedere che sia caduta piuttosto distante, e che Martino non abbia preso né la mia vigliaccheria né l'assoluta mancanza di correttezza di suo padre. O l'egoismo e l'egocentrismo di entrambi. 

"Allora, questo caffè?" Insiste. 

"Sì, direi che si può fare. Ma poi vieni a pranzo da noi, che ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti a preparare una sorpresa per Marti... " Butto lì l'idea, ma vedendolo un po' incerto aggiungo subito "... sempre se te la senti. Non sentirti in obbligo d'accettare: io non m'offendo. Pensaci su, okay?" 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre e padre di Martino non hanno un nome ma mi rifiuto di chiamarla "Mamma Rametta" o di avere Niccolò che usa "Signora + cognome dell'ex marito" quindi per me ora sono Teresa e Massimo. 
> 
> Per le ricette che ha in mente Teresa, piccolo spoiler della prossima parte: http://alimentazionebambini.e-coop.it/category/ricette-per-bambini/ricette-bambini-4-10-anni/page/3/


	6. Let them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A totally self-indulgent HDM!AU, with reference to the Skam multiverse - because if you know about His Dark Materials you know how well it fits to have so many different versions of the same people ;D...
> 
> If you are not familiar with the HDM universe, all you need to know is this in this chapter is this: dæmons are a person's soul in animal form, and  
> by puberty it SHOULD stick to one form. In HDM someone who breaks this norm isn't mentioned, in my universe it's something akin to an anomaly that needs to be fixed (at the Sanctuary).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:
> 
> COW-10, M1, Prompt: fandom!AU (Nico doesn't meet Lyra or Will so I don't think it counts as a crossover)

Let them look.  
Let them think whatever they please.  
Let them pity you, because your nature is as fickle as the weather in the spring time.  
Let them say you refuse to grow up, refuse to settle, refuse to conform and have 

They don't know what you've seen, since you first caught glimpses of the Dust when you were only ten.  
Names like Willam Parry and Lyra Silvertongue mean nothing to them.

They aren't aware of other worlds, other dimensions, other Nicos who have been alone for so long - without even the comfort of having their own Agnes...  
It used to drive you mad that you didn't have anyone you could talk about about this.  
About those different universes, and those people who could be you but aren't... 

You made peace with it, by now.

Eliott, David, Sander, Joana - it's such a pity you can't talk to her, since she's the one you feel the strongest connection with, whenever you see her - and Even are your little secret: that is the way it has to be, unless you want to be sent to the Sanctuary again.

"We are never going back there, don't worry." Agnes purrs, rubbing around your legs. "I can turn into a dragon and set whoever tries to lay a finger on you on fire."

"I really hope it won't ever come to that but thanks, I appreciate it." You pick her up, placing her on your lap as you draw a new tattoo for your portfolio.  
There can never be too many raccoons cuddling with hedgehogs, little vampires, or vials of antidotes for a poisoned giraffe... right?  
And you wonder if you're ever going to have an Isak, a Matteo, a Robbe or a Cris.  
Maybe not, maybe you're not meant to. 

It's for the best, perhaps, because it would break you to meet someone like that and then end up losing them... And what's worse, you'd probably break that gentle soul as well.  
Cause them so much pain, with your impossible personality... 

Don't spread the virus around, Nico.  
Keep up the facade of a friendly, bubbly, person but never let anyone get close enough to see the cracks.  
Don't be selfish, okay?  
Don't listen to those who tell you deserve a shot at happiness, a shot at finding someone who truly loves you. 

Let them talk behind your back, let them say you never really tried to change.  
They've never loved you, anyway. They said they did, but then you were 'too intense, too mercurial, too dramatic, too exhausting".  
Too everything. All the time.  
So you removed yourself from their lives, before they could leave yours.

And now you've got to work at the damn bar - it's not too bad, really, since most people are regulars who are accustomed to your ever changing dæmon, by now - to save money for your own studio.  
Because there's no way you are crawling back to them, to her, asking for a loan.  
Never.  
Let them regret bringing you into miserable life.

Let them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find writing in the 2nd person so relaxing and liberating...


	7. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashfic I published months ago on Tumblr but didn't put here on AO3... Still HDM!AU but some days later than Nico's POV?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note for whoever might be reading this without being familiar with HDM: dæmons are a person's soul in animal form, usually of the opposite gender. Nobody is allowed to touch them beside the person to whom they 'belong' to (not even while fighting); it's considered a massive taboo. When two people are quite intimate, however, their dæmons might cuddle with each other (and who knows, Nico and Marti might go beyond the taboo once/if they become lovers?)...

Martino doesn’t quite understand what’s happening, here. How come he is the only one mesmerized by that creature morphing into seven different animals in the span of just half an hour?

When he first saw them, they were a rainbow leaf beetle. Then a lynx, a weasel, a meerkat, a lemur, a mandarin duck - how could **that** go unnoticed?! - and now they are a black and yellow hummingbird. Unbelievable. There's no kid around here, and Marti has never met someone above the age of 10 whose dæmon so blatantly refused to settle on a form for more than 5 minutes.

Perhaps those around him prefer to ignore what they can't figure out. He's been there, done that. Nearly let his wilful ignorance - if he didn't acknowledge his feelings, then they didn't exist, right? - destroy his friendship with Giovanni. Never again.

Or maybe they pity that poor soul, which doesn't fall into what they would label as 'normal'. Like they usually do with Fulvio... He can and will tear anyone who would dares to lift a finger against his family to shreds, but all people see is a scrawny fox. Barely able to fend for himself, let alone Marti's mother.

He's been there too. Not a place he'd like to go back to. Nope. 0/5 rating on TripAdvisor and all that.

"Show off..." Delia hisses, but she is clearly amazed as well. She doesn't mind being either a snake or an ermine these days - she loves to coil around his neck, to be both a comforting and slightly suffocating weight on his shoulders - but it's clear that she misses that infinite potential. The freedom to be whatever she fancied. The ease with which she could turn into whatever Marti needed.

"Hey... You haven't let me down. Don't be so hard on yourself." Their ego is still a bit bruised from finding out that Gio got himself a lioness and not a mother hen, but really... Given how fiercely she would shield Giovanni and his friends from harm, it's hardly surprising that Minerva went for something lethal.

It used to bother him, how anyone would take for granted that he was a sly cold-hearted bastard simply because they associated those stereotypes with a snake. Judging from his father's seemingly snuggly beagle, you would never guess what major assholes they both were. And yet...

He tried forcing Delia to be a lovely and overeager puppy, or a wide-eyed fawn... It felt so wrong. He ended up feeling so hollow, and disconnected from her, up to the moment he just let her be.

So what if they weren't meant to be cute and cuddly, but strong and resilient? At least they were being true to themselves... And he was whole again.

"Look who talk-... Oh?" She's cut short by the humming bird approaching. 

“Hey! I caught you looking! Pretty cool, right? We worried for years on what I would get stuck on, and then it didn’t happen! We tend to do that… Worry about things that haven’t happened yet or might never happen! Don’t you?” Delia freezes as the bird reverts to the beetle form , buzzing excitedly around her. And then, unexpectedly, she relaxes and even lets them land on her fur. 

Woah. That’s new. Is this really the same dæmon who is afraid to catch cooties from snuggling with her best friend? Who scares away children’s because she can’t be bothered to interact with anyone that isn’t Martino?

“You aren’t stuck on one form either? That’s awesome! You go, girl! Or dude. Sorry, I shouldn’t assume your gender because of your human.” 

What kind of alternative universe has he accidentally stepped into?  
He should feel uncomfortable watching the unknown – and potentially deadly! – creature interact his most intimate companion… And yet he doesn’t. It’s absurd, but it feels like he has known them forever.

“Agnes! Boundaries! I’m so sorry… Is she bothering you? I’m afraid she never quite learnt about personal space.” 

What a deep, velvety – a bit too nasal, but still pleasant – voice. Not belonging to a snotty little brat, obviously.  
But to the most beautiful man Martino has ever seen.

 _Oh_ fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please spare a comment to your writer ;) ?


	8. Che vuoi, l'applauso?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Che parto questa settimana, nonostante abbia avuto meno lezioni e quindi più tempo a disposizione per scrivere... Spero comunque che possa piacere a qualcuno/a <3 !!
> 
> C'è un riferimento lampante a "For Art's Sake" in questo capitolo ;) : concordo con Ginny che prima o poi qualcuno si dimenticherà da che background economico provenga Niccolò...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Ossessione / "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night" / Teatro per il COWT-10 (3a settimana, M3)
> 
> Limtazioni: Minimo 1500 parole, massimo 2000.

Non è innamorato.  
Tutt'al più ossessionato, ma neanche quello.  
Proprio non capisce come ci si possa fare un'idea del genere.  
Solo perché il telefonino è diventato, tipo, parte stessa del suo essere? 

E continuano a rompergli le palle, chiedendogli se se per caso non abbia finalmente incontrato la persona 'giusta'.  
Perché ovviamente ci sono persone 'giuste' e persone 'sbagliate', esatto?

No, non intende entrare nel discorso.  
Non vuole finire per dire cose da cinico coglione di merda, del tipo che tutto finisce e che le persone 'giuste' non sempre rimangono... Perché non vai a fare un figlio con la persona 'sbagliata', no?  
Eppure lui e Martino sono lì. Esempi viventi che le cose non sempre durano. Neppure con coloro a cui avevi promesso 'finché morte non ci separi'.

Evitiamo.

Innamorato, lui?  
Lui, che non appena vede un cuoricino apparire in una conversazione blocca qualsiasi contatto con il mittente?  
Ma per favore.

Assurdo. Davvero.  
Ma diciamocelo, è tutta questa storia ad essere assurda.  
Dall'inizio alla fine.

Procediamo per gradi, piuttosto.  
Per passi.  
Dieci, nagari?  
O anche qualcuno in più, per prendercela con la dovuta sciallatezza che questa fiera dell'assurdità merita.

Che si alzi il sipario e lo spettacolo abbia inizio, signore e signori.

**Passo uno: il messaggio nel bel mezzo della notte**

Cosa fa, uno, se nel bel mezzo della notte gli arriva un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto che recita - testuali parole - "TI PLANO NEL CULO A FORZA NOVE" e l'immagine di Dodo che esce dall'Albero Azzurro?

a) lo ignora  
b) risponde "ehi sbagliato numero"  
c) risponde "piantala di mandarmi robe strane a quest'ora della notte"  
d) risponde con un altro meme

Ovviamente l'opzione 'a' sarebbe la più ovvia, la più sensata, quella che prenderebbero quei nonni di Marti e Gio. Forse, in una sfrenata ricerca di adrenalina potrebbero addirittura spingersi a scegliere la 'b'. O la 'c' !  
Ma la 'd' ? La 'd' no. Mai.

Allora vada per la 'D', no?  
Accendiamola.

**Passo due: prepariamo un meme apposta per rispondere al numero sconosciuto**

Di meme messi da parte – per questa o altre occasioni – non ne ha, però. Non è mica Luchino, che c'ha sempre la gif perfetta da usare. 

Preferisce occupare la memoria con musica, video delle peggiori figuracce dei suoi amici con cui poterli ricattare – anche se no, non lo farebbe mai, li tiene perché quando non li vede quei tre (ora quattro) mentecatti gli mancano... ma che non lo vengano mai a sapere, eh! - o con tutorial di skate e di disegno.  
E non è nemmeno Nico, che ti sa creare delle copertine favolose per Spotify smanettando al pc per dieci minuti a dir tanto.

Cioè, non è che stiamo a dire che lui non abbia alcun talento artistico qui... perché, oi, gli affari su Qwertee vanno a gonfie vele quindi i suoi scarabocchi a certa gente piacciono tanto da metterseli su una maglietta... però, ecco, non è esattamente ciò che necessita al momento.

Bando alla commiserazione. O all'originalità. 

Vada per un banale Boromir che risponde “Uno non plana 'semplicemente' nel culo a forza nove” - qualsiasi cosa quel 'forza nove' voglia dire... gli pare di averlo sentito in una canzone vecchia quasi quanto sua madre – e chiudiamola qui.

**Passo tre: perché non continuare?**

Ma anche no, zì?  
Se dall'altra parte t'arriva il tizio che si volta a guardare 'continuare con le stronzate' mentre sta abbracciato ad 'ammettere i propri sbagli' … Perché dovrebbe lasciargliela vinta, perché dovrebbe concedere a questa persona di avere l'ultima parola?

Per fare il superiore? Come se davvero avesse di meglio da fare, a parte dormire o mettersi a guardare porno di qualità infima?

No, non si chiude niente.  
Si continua ad oltranza, finché a nessuno dei due importa più ormai di come sia partita la sfida.  
Finché non ha la meglio il sonno.

Ma se 'sto qui – o 'sta qui, che magari stava alludendo al pegging, eh – crede che sia finita così... 

Si sbaglia. Davvero.

**Passo quattro: non scendiamo troppo nel personale**

Si parlano da una settimana, ed ancora non ha idea nemmeno se sia un uomo o una donna.  
O se s'identifichi in una delle due categorie. Al Pride, la scorsa estate, ha visto una bandiera a strisce gialle, bianche, viola e nere... S'è informato ed ora sa. Non capisce, perciò non giudica e non s'interroga, ma sa.

Alla fine è un dettaglio di poco conto, no?  
D'accordo che se alla fine venisse fuori che c'ha anche due belle bocce, oltre ad uno spiccato sarcasmo ed un ottimo senso dell'umorismo... Eh, siamo onesti, non avrebbe di che lamentarsi.

Meglio mantenere le distanze, evitare di dare a chicchessia dettagli anagrafici.  
Gli avrà pur detto di non essere un quarantenne pervertito – cosa che ha fatto pure lui – ma non fidarsi è meglio.

**Passo cinque: che cosa ti piace?**

Si parlano da un mese, ormai. Gli pare di aver capito che si tratti di un uomo. Non ci metterebbe la mano sul fuoco ma... Comunque, la cosa non lo disturba.  
Nemmeno che Pace – così lo chiama, per via della foto profilo con l'arcobaleno... - non c'abbia i suoi stessi gusti, ed il suo apprezzamento per la fregna sia a livello puramente estetico.

Sa che gli piace la fotografia, l'architettura ed il design. Che non ha il pollice verde, che ha una sorella minore che lo fa disperare ma a cui vuole un sacco di bene... Che ama comprare vestiti di colori assurdi ed accessori stravaganti.

Lui, invece, è stato più attento a non esporsi.  
Il suo interlocutore non ha idea di...

 _"Ho visto questo skate e m'ha fatto pensare a te"_

Oh, cazzo.

**Passo sei: 'ci sei?'**

Dietrofront.  
Non si cede.  
Abbiamo fatto il passo più lungo della gamba?  
Nessun problema: c'è ancora tempo di arretrare. 

Si sparisce come perfetti codardi, senza dare spiegazioni. Non si blocca, perché bloccare è come ammettere una sconfitta... È come urlare al mondo 'non son capace di non rispondergli: l'unica soluzione è che non mi arrivino più suoi messaggi' e... No, lui è perfettamente in grado di...

… perché sta annegando i dispiaceri nell'alcool? Che gli è successo?  
Chi è quel figlio di p... persone per bene – visto, visto che sta imparando a censurarsi da solo? - che ha osato fargli del male?

_”Scusa se son scomparso in 'sti giorni. Sai com'è, c'ho la matura quest'anno. Ma se ti va di parlare, o di continuare a scambiarci meme idioti.. Io sono qui.”_

_”Such friend. Very gud”_

_”Lo shiba inu? Ma sei proprio sicuro di non essere un vecchiaccio?”_

**Passo sette: 'oggi non mi va?' 'perché?'**

Doveva succedere, prima o poi.  
Che finisse per sfogarsi con l'unica persona estranea ai fatti, quando si sente veramente un pezzo di merda.  
Non è che non sia cosciente che basterebbe chiedere scusa a Nico, dirgli che nella tirata su quanto facciano schifo i figli di papà non stava certo includendo lui, e che non ha idea del perché gli sia uscito quel “Eh ma dai, 'sto urtando le tue fragili sicurezze, Fares?”  
Mai più birra prodotta nel bagno di servizio con la collaborazione della badante rumena. Mai più.

_“Vedrai che domani vi chiarite._

_Magari invitalo a mangiare qualcosa con te, se non sai come rompere il ghiaccio?_

_Rip alle persone che da ubriache non finiscono per essere degli stronzi colossali... but we're different.”_

**Passo otto: peggio food blogger**

C'aveva ragione, ma mica glielo dice. Porta Nico a pranzo da lui - “eh, lo capisco che temi il mio indiscutibile fascino, Martì, ma è una cosa tra me e lui” - ed insiste per insegnargli almeno a prepararsi qualcosa di più di una pasta o una bistecca. Metti che i fondi di papi si esauriscano e non possa permettersi di mangiar fuori o di comprare roba in gastronomia tutti i giorni.

Pace si lamenta che gli fa venir fame, che è un pozzo senza fondo, che non sa nemmeno scegliere che cosa valga o non valga la pena essere fotografato.

Poi, però, gliene chiede ancora.  
Ma chi lo capisce.

**Passo nove: peggio animal blogger**

Forse è un po' come quando gli passa foto di cani, gatti, criceti, scimmie... Pure i ratti di fogna non sono poi così male, attraverso il suo obiettivo.  
E così si trova ad implorare pietà, ma al tempo stesso volerne di più.

Prova a lanciare l'idea che, magari, potrebbe anche condividere un selfie.

_“Solo se me ne mandi uno anche tu. Ma ti dirò, mi piace poterti immaginare come Tom Hardy. Te, se vuoi, puoi immaginarmi come... che so' cosa piace a voi etero... Gigi Hadid?”_

Vabbè, meglio lasciar perdere.

**Passo dieci: ti sarai già mica trovato un altro?**

Tra il dire e il fare, tuttavia, c'è di mezzo altro che il mare. Oceani, proprio.  
Non lascia perdere, manco per il cazzo.

Passano le settimane, ma non la curiosità. E, senza far rumore, s'è insinuata anche una certa possessività.  
Non gli va che ci sia qualcun altro con cui ha la stessa confidenza, la stessa intimità.  
Gli ha raccontato cose che nemmeno ai Contrabbandieri... E magari sarà stupido, ma gli piace credere che anche per Pace sia lo stesso. 

Ciò nonostante, non ha alcun diritto di chiedergli perché gli risponda dopo ore.  
Dovrebbe essere felice che abbia qualcuno con cui uscire, qualcuno che gli offra cocktail fluo con stupidi ombrellini e che non abbia nemmeno l'account su Grindr.  
Merce rara, a quanto pare.

Nemmeno lui ce l'ha, l'account su Grindr.  
Ed gli offirebbe volentieri dei drink, se solo l'invitasse al... Cazzo, ma quello è il Coming Out!

**Passo undici: ma che sei de Roma, te?**

Com'è che dicevano quelle magliette ed i magneti, anni fa?  
“Keep calm and...” cioè “Statte calmo e...”  
Ma come si fa a stare calmi, quando ha chiaramente intravisto il Colosseo sullo sfondo.

_“E.. se ti dicessi che 10 minuti e sono lì da te?_

_Ce l'avresti qualcuno da presentarmi?”_

_“Primo: non penso ci sia un etero nel raggio di 1km, qui intorno.  
Secondo: … scherzi? 10 minuti come? con la forza del pensiero, tesoro?”_

_“Be', primo: mai detto di essere etero. L'hai deciso tu. A me va bene tutto quello che passa il convento... Perfino te scommetto che non sei da buttare!_

_Secondo: so' de Roma pure io. 10 minuti okay, manco con gli spostamenti miracolosi de Angeli e Demoni... Facciamo mezz'oretta, col motorino?”_

Silenzio.

**Passo dodici: me stai a prende' per il culo?**

Due giorni: silenzio.  
Una settimana: ancora silenzio.  
Dieci giorni: il nulla più totale.

Niente blocco, ma la sua perseveranza nell'ignorarlo è stupefacente.

Ma che, l'ha spaventato?  
Oppure, ipotesi ben più tremenda... che gli fa salire l'acido su per la gola e venire una nausea infinita, nonché l'istinto di prendere a pugni il muro più vicino... ed il vicino che non la pianta di far casino... e di uscire ed andare a cercare tutti quelli che hanno anche solo guardato male Marti e Nico... perché almeno così questa sua rabbia avrebbe uno sfogo produttivo... Encomiabile... 

Ecco sì, non è che fin dall'inizio fosse perfettamente cosciente di chi fosse? E che finora si sia divertito un casino a prenderlo per il culo, ridendo della sua ingenuità?

No, si rifiuta di contemplare questa alternativa.  
Piuttosto, deve cercare il giusto meme per farlo capitolare.

**Passo tredici: non è possibile**

No. Non può essere.  
Calate il sipario, subito!

Dev'essersi trattato di un'allucinazione.  
Eppure no, l'ha davvero appena riso leggendo proprio le parole di _quel_ meme.  
Lo stesso che ha appena inviato a Pace.  
Che ora non è più 'Pace', ma ha un nome ed un cognome. Un volto.  
Delle labbra da cui vuole cancellare quel sorrisetto sprezzante con un bacio.

“FILIPPO!!” Urla, rincorrendolo fuori dal teatro.

“ELIA?”

**Passo quattordici: ricominciamo?**

Ed eccoci qui.  
Tornati al punto di partenza.  
Dopo aver smesso di essere 'Pace' e 'sk8r boy'. 

Dopo averci preso assieme un caffè, e poi esser andato a fare shopping ed avergli offerto finalmente quei cazzo di drink fluo con una miriade di ombrellini dentro.

Innamorati, loro?  
Ma per favore.


	9. Mio figlio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea hit me on Rocco’s birthday and this POV seemed like the perfect way to voice some of my overprotective feelings when it comes to Niccolò ;) . And then Rocco himself had to go and post that lovely picture of him with Gertrude and how could I not include her in this...  
> Shared because I hope somebody else apart from me might enjoy it :) (and because I managed to write enough to use it for COWT, of course!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for COW-10, M1  
> Limitations: a newborn (not necessarily human) has to appear, 1500 words minimum

_Somewhere in Italy  
Early morning of a day in 1999_

He’s so tiny. So small.  
So soft and breakable.  
Perhaps not the most beautiful, but surely the most precious creature on Earth.  
Her baby. 

She can’t bear not to check on her son every five minutes, afraid he might have stopped breathing. It’s awfully stupid, and illogical, she knows that.  
The midwife she hired came with great recommendations, so there’s no reason not to trust her with both their lives, but...  
He took his sweet time coming into this world - a little later than scheduled, but who can blame him - and now it’s hard to tear her gaze from him.  
She keeps covering him in kisses, whispering how much he loves him already.

Ni. Ninì. Nico. Nicolì. Niccolò.  
Like the singer that brought her and Gioele together, on that sunny 1st of May in Piazza San Giovanni.  
It was the only name they agreed on, since her husband choices felt too extravagant - “They are going to be the ones having to live with a name like Gertrude, Genoveffa, Gervasio or Giosuè… what’s with you and names starting with a ‘G’, anyway?" - and all her favourites reminded him of people he couldn’t stand.

“We can name her Gertrude, okay?” She tilted her head back then, flashed him her cheekiest smile and pointed at the plush giraffe Gabriella - her sweet sixteen-year old sister-in-law, who had sworn she would make a great pianist out of her first nephew - had brought as a present. 

“You don’t have to be a pianist. You can be a singer, a painter, a cartoonist… An engineer, a teacher, a doctor, a bricklayer, a plumber, an electrician… Whatever you wish, Ninì. I swear I’m going to do my best to help you find your call. And when you’ll stumble, mama is gonna be there to catch you before you get hurt too bad. Always.” 

Empty promises?  
Is she going to turn into one of those ‘mother knows best’ ladies, who ignore their children wishes?  
Is she going to screw up - screwing him up, in the process - along the way?  
She’s so terrified of all that can hurt him, out there. Including herself.

*******************************

_Rome, Anna Furlan & Gioele Fares Apartment  
Early morning of a day in 2020_

He's happy.  
Happier than she's ever seen him in a really long time.  
And when she says 'happy', she doesn't mean the euphoric "LOOK, MOM! I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!!" state that always leads to a catastrophic crashing down… No, it's more like a calm soothing feeling that has him smiling fondly when she playfully slaps his hand - no, he's not allowed to have a taste before it's ready or, worse, dip his fingers into the batter: who raised him? - and shoos him out of the kitchen with a 

"Go make yourself useful, Ninì. There’s some stuff in your old room that need to be sorted.” He looks touched, like he can’t quite believe he’s being trusted to actually know what can be tossed away and what should he should take with him.

He's content, yeah. But for how long?  
How can she soften the blow, when everything will inevitably fall apart?

She tried, so hard, to teach him not to rely on others when it comes to his own peace of mind… Made sure he'd give his best in trying to build a future for himself.  
But he's so… Spooked, and vulnerable, always on the lookout… Terrified he might end up alone. Unloved.

How… How can anybody meet her sweet, wide-eyed, cheerful Niccolò and not be instantly charmed by him?  
Not want to spend the rest of their life by his side?

Okay, he's got his flaws and his fluctuating moods can be hard to deal with.  
One might end up being his doctor, instead of a parent or a lover… She often catches herself going down that road, and she must admit it's nice to have Martino around to make her notice that. Maddalena would never have dared.

She might have not been exactly thrilled that Nico had fallen in love with him - up to the point she doubted the love itself, preferring to chalk it up to an obsession, an hyper fixation - but he sure won her over with his attentiveness, his willingness to learn from his past mistakes and not let the bad times spoil the best ones.  
Either the instants they would cherish for the years to come, or the momentary bliss that would be forgotten as soon as they closed their eyes.  
Both were worth being lived to their fullest.

He is human, imperfect, and proudly so.

And Niccolò wouldn't leave him just because he’s not infallible, would he?  
So why can’t he extend the same courtesy to himself?

Why, why would he think - even for a second - that he doesn't deserve all the best that the world can offer?

It must have been something she said. Something she did. The therapists have been pretty adamant on that. 

_‘Stop. Stop there. Stop making this about you. It isn’t. It never was. It will never be.’_ She reprimands herself, as soon as she realises where her thoughts are leading her to. _‘Stop regretting what you can’t change, and work on what you can do better from now on. Remember he’s not your baby anymore, he’s an adult who will soon find out that being grown ups doesn’t mean you’ll get handed the answers and that everything will finally make sense in your life. He’s going to have to deal with that on his own… Or with Martino, who’s going through the same earth shattering revelation.  
You need to step down, step aside… And let him fall, let him live, Anna.’_

It’s harder than usual to listen to the rational part of her brain, today, with him having just turned 21.  
He’s still so tiny… and small… Not weak, though. 

She smiles, as she recalls the last meal they had with their relatives down in Gubbio - where her mother-in-law whispered into her ear _“I like this one, he gives the best hugs. Reminds me of my dear Giorgio…”_ while looking at Martino - and all the teasing Niccolò had to endure from them… Until he got up, and said _“Bet none of you can do this.”_ and proceeded to carry a disgruntled Martino over his shoulder. _“Mh? What? Can’t hear you over the sound of my amazing strength, Marti. Told you I could do it, but you didn’t believe me…”_

“Mom? Mom! You kept her?” Nico snaps out her reminisces, waving a tattered stuffed animal in front of her eyes. She jumps back, nearly dropping the baking tray. He saves it with his free hand, and together they put it in the oven.

“You kept her? Gertrude?” He asks, once again, after she has set the timer and sat down with him at the table. The poor giraffe has lost all of her spots - if she hadn’t seen her in her prime, back in 1999, she might have mistaken this Gertrude for a cow - and an eye. That had caused quite the scare, when she and Gio asked Nico where it had gone and he pointed at his mouth, giggling… 

Poor chap, she had been dragged all over the floors and up on every tree that Niccolò had climbed as a child. And then she disappeared, after Maddalena's first visit. He needed to show her he was a man, not a little boy.

“Of course I did… I figured you might want to hand her down to…Another generation?” 

“Mom, please…” He rolls his eyes, sighing. 

“Hey, hey…” Fingertips on his cheekbones. A kiss on his forehead. Small gestures to reassure Nico that he’s not going to let her down because he won’t ever see himself raising a kid. “You know I don’t really care for a grandchild. It could be the gift from a cool uncle. Fitting, since you got it from your coolest aunt, right? Gabi wouldn’t want Gertrude to end up all alone, forgotten, at the bottom of a dusty box. Didn’t you promise them both a big adventure?”

“You... “ Niccolò whispers, tearing up a little.

“... remember? Of course I do, sweetheart. I’ve still got the birthday card you wrote them when you were five, after all… And what bigger adventure than the life you just started building for yourself?" 

"I'm hardly doing that on my own."

"So? Don't sell yourself short. You're doing great..." Oh, is he really too old for a cuddle? Because she definitely feels like they should walk over to the sofa and just thread her fingers through his curls as he dozes off and forget all about his troubles.

The buzzing of the intercom has them getting up at the same time, racing to get it first.  
He's a damn cheat, no better than his father - what a pair of sore losers - and wins without breaking a sweat.  
She's hasn't been this silly in a long, long time... and she doesn't even know why.

"Marti?"

Well, maybe she can leave the cuddling to the expert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Nico manhandling Martino and carrying him over his shoulder is a small tribute to **[THIS AMAZING FAN ART](https://bisexualcaravaggio.tumblr.com/post/189762414606/nico-is-stronger-than-marti-and-marti-isnt)** by Fxckxxp  
> And I gotta thank Aela for inspiring me to have Anna acknowledge how great - though fallible - Martino is with Nico.
> 
> [Nico's Gertrude](https://static.parade.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/baby-stuffed-animal-ftr.jpg), a bit different from Rocco's ;D...


	10. Mi ami? Ma come mi ami?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quello che dice lo specchietto: una chat tra Marti e Nico  
> Che verrà spiegato nelle chat com'è che improvvisamente ha Whatsapp  
> Incomprensibile per chi non conosce la cultura trash italiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PROMPT: M4, Week5, COWT-10 (tema libero, formato inusuale)**   
> So che questo formato rende impossibile alla Triade controllare il wordcount se volesse quindi: <https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LlL6C20ORVtjCH1xlFk2W2bfBaT6-POA42hbR2Wew9E/edit?usp=sharing>
> 
> Tra l'altro spero si vedano, è la prima volta in quasi 20 anni che scrivo in questo formato e ci ho messo ORE a ricopiare la chat sul programma e a cambiare orari e spunte. Tra l'altro alcune emoji/gif che avevo sul cellulare poi sul programma per Whatsapp non si vedevano, quindi ne ho dovute cercare altre... ed ovviamente qui le gif non si muovono (sul documento di Google sì ;D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalla chat qui (ma sul documento di Google sì) non potete aprire i link quindi ve li copio anche qui: <https://youtu.be/qe_r5PU-xfw>  
> <https://youtu.be/LBT8dehgIpc>
> 
> Lo spot non linkato è quello della Simmenthal, ovviamente ;D


	11. Hold your breath and count to ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS: NELLE NOTE A FINE CAPITOLO!

Sapeva che sarebbe finita così.  
Ne era perfettamente cosciente, fin dall'inizio.   
Perciò avrebbe dovuto prepararsi al peggio. Anzi, aveva cercato disperatamente di non far nemmeno cominciare questa storia, per proteggere entrambi.  
Ma s'è fatto convincere a buttarsi senza rete di salvataggio, con il cuore in mano.   


Non avrebbe dovuto. La gente se ne va. Sempre. Trova di meglio, scopre che la vita è troppo breve per restare incastrati in una relazione che non gli dà più nulla.  
Solo che... Insomma, è stato tutto così improvviso.

Dall'oggi al domani, Martino se n'è uscito con un "sai che c'è? Meglio chiudere. Tu non sei disposto a tornare a Roma, io non sono disposto a trasferirmi a Milano. Possiamo fare i finti martiri, ma non mi perdonerei mai di averti frenato. E credo sia lo stesso per te. Non voglio che tu sacrifichi nulla, Nico. Voglio tu sia libero."  


Belle parole, all'apparenza.  
Un mare di stronzate, in realtà.  
Ed ora ne paga le conseguenze.  
Ben fatto, Niccolò.  
Vorrebbe trovare conforto nel fatto che non c'è un altro, che è semplicemente scemato il sentimento. Dopo tanti anni, è anche normale, no?

Marti non lo odia, almeno così dice. Sostiene pure che, volendo, 'possiamo restare amici'.  
Sì, come no.  
Amici di 'sto cazzo. Dove il cazzo non lo vede più nemmeno con il binocolo, però.  
Al massimo può consolarsi con il proprio, ecco.  
Perché, seppur la tentazione di uscire ed andare con il primo che passa - o anche la seconda... vuole un corpo, non una persona - ci sia, sa che poi una volta arrivati al dunque gli mancherebbe il coraggio.  
Si vedrebbe Martino davanti, e... Lo farebbe sentire davvero uno schifo.  
Meglio di no. Meglio restare a letto.  
Meglio creparci, tra queste coperte.  
Tanto più che non riuscirebbe ad alzarsi nemmeno volendo, visto che il suo corpo si rifiuta di obbedirgli.  
Riesce soltanto a piangere.  
Continuerà ancora a lungo.

**************************

Ha fatto un errore madornale.  
Ha voluto seguire l'istinto, una fastidiosa vocina nella sua testa che l'ha convinto che sapesse cosa fosse meglio per entrambi.

Ora è tardi, non c'è alcuna possibilità di tornare indietro e rimediare.  
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.  
Visto che è sta un'idea tutta sua, non dovrebbe prenderla così male, lo sa... Non è la fine del mondo.   
Non è neanche una questione di orgoglio, perché l'amor proprio non è mai stata una delle priorità quando c'è di mezzo Niccolò.  
Basta ammettere lo sbaglio, chiedere scusa e sperare che non glielo rinfacci per i prossimi vent'anni.  
O anche cinquanta. 

Chissà se anche Nico rimpicciolirà, con l'età. Un po' come sua nonna, che è più minuscola di lui e nonostante ciò lo chiama ancora "scricciolo" o "passerotto".  
O se la strategia delle nonne dei Contrabbandieri - che cercano insistentemente di metterlo all'ingrasso - avrà la meglio, a lungo andare.  
Sa di aver detto lui stesso che dovrebbero vivere questa cosa giorno per giorno, con serenità. Di smettere di pensare al futuro.  
Ma non c'è nulla di male se non lo si fa in termini catastrofici, no?  


"Ni? Scusa, scusa, scusa... Ho preso la Pepsi invece della Coca. Costava meno." Entra, implorando subito pietà.  


Nico non risponde.  
Scivola nella stanza ancora buia e lo trova a letto, immobile.

"Ehi, ehi, ehi. So che la detesti ma non piangere, per favore." Scherza, correndogli al fianco. "Va tutto bene. Ci sono qui io, e non vado da nessuna parte. Non so cosa tu abbia immaginato, Ni, ma era un incubo, okay?" 

Non sa se si possa muovere una persona paralizzata nel sonno, ma poco gli importa. Ha l'assoluta **necessità** di spostare Nico, in modo che possa poggiare l'orecchio sul suo cuore e convincersi che **questo** è reale.  
Che andrà tutto bene.  
Glielo sussurra nell'orecchio, fino allo sfinimento di entrambi.  
Passerà, anche questo.   
Rimarranno, loro due.  
E nient'altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS: "Doppio POV" (314 / 316) + "... ed era tutto un sogno"
> 
> La paralisi nel sonno mi è capitata una sola volta nella vita (qualche giorno prima di scrivere questa flashfic) e fortunatamente non ho avuto allucinazioni, ma resta comunque un'esperienza terrificante.


	12. Annus Horribilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: A famous Latin quote or phrase has to be used as the title as inspiration for the story.
> 
> Well, given how 2020 has been up to now... 'Annus Horribilis' (Horrible Year) seemed fitting :( !

How did it come to this?

When did Martino start rushing to his balcony every day, both longing and dreading for the end of the quarantine?

Because the end would mean finally getting to be **with** Nico, sure, but what if he decides to go back to the way their lives where before they were forced to stay inside?

After all, he has been living in this neighbourhood for quite some time and he has never seen him around, which means that he either lives quite a hectic and busy or that he’s usually cold and reserved like most people are around here. 

Sometimes Marti does wonder why he chose not to stay in Rome, and moved to this frigid post-industrial city... And then he recalls that yeah, right, his father was like ‘ _I will only contribute to your studies if you choose the best, and everyone knows that’s the Polytechnic of Turin.’_

He knows how. He know when.

It all came down to that first fucking flash-mob on the balconies. It was 6.30 pm already and nobody was playing anything, yet. 

He was feeling sad, lonely, stranded in a foreign city. Not as selfish and irresponsible as his flatmates, who had all left in a rush on the morning after they heard the first statement about extending the lock-down to Piedmont as well.

So he called Giovanni, and requested ‘Fix You’. Why? 

Because that’s his emotional support cheesy love long, ladies and gentlemen. 

Sue him. Unless you’re Chris Martin, in which case don’t sue him because he can’t really afford it - don’t believe him? ask the new civilisations that are rising in his fridge, born from what used to be food and now it’s... it’s better not to know what...

Screw - or bless him, really - Gio for saying “I can play it, but you need to sing it, Martì!” 

_‘When you try your best but you don’t succeed...’_ He realised immediately he aimed too high, that since he couldn’t do falsetto he should try to drop it down to something more comfortable, for his voice... but how? 

‘ _When you get what you want but not what you need...’_ No, that’s even worse.

‘ _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reeeeveeeerse._ ’ Okay, who was skinning a poor cat alive?

‘ _When the tears come streaming down your face... When you lose something you can't replace.... When you love someone but it goes to waste... Could it be worse?’_

Someone else had joined in, from a couple of balconies to his left, with their deep voice and deft fingers on a cheap Casio keyboard.

And 2020 might have been awful up to that moment, despite being only in March... but maybe there was something worth salvaging?

They had been interrupted by Attila - a majestic Newfoundland dog that loves to live up to his name and leaving mayhem in his wake - that day, loudly demanding his owner’s attention. Marti couldn’t blame him after seeing the guy for less than ten minutes... 

So yeah, it’s not hard at all to pinpoint when it all started. And it went on with public reading of Catullo, promises of **eargasmic** -screw you, Gillian Anderson, you and your videos for Sex Education - ASMR videos to help him sleep better at night.

Does he want it to end? 

Of course not.

Will it?

Probably, given his luck.

Is he still going to give it a go, throwing caution to the wind and giving his all regardless of how bad he might get hurt? 

Of course.

Golden moderation? Virtue in the middle?

He has barely even heard of them, sorry.

That's not how Martino Rametta rolls, people.

Never has been, never will be.


	13. You and I must fight to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashfic in the HDM!AU universe, though this takes place when Niccolò was just about 18?
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for M3 (Knight Of Cydonia, Muse) of COWT-10, Week Seven

She has never been feel such an overwhelming amount of negative emotions, all at the same time. She's furious, scared, sad, lonely and on the top of that there's the guilt.  
It's her fault they ended up here. Trapped in a place where people take pleasure in experimenting how much one has to be put through, before they snap. Before they turn against their dæmon, acting on those inconceivable ideas that had been plaguing their brains for years...

Even Niccolò has acknowledged that, during the most heated argument they ever had in their lives. It had been more like a screaming match, that only ended when Nico started coughing so bad he could hardly breath. 

She had won, she cornered him and made him yell “YES! IF YOU COULD JUST SETTLE ON ONE SHAPE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE! OKAY? THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR, ISN'IT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”... but at what cost.  
Nurses had to come in and sedate him, after that, because he wouldn't stop banging his head against the wall. Whispering _'Reset. Reset. I need to reset myself. Get a working brain. Maybe if I damage this one enough, they'll get me a new one...'_

And now he barely looks at her. Ignores her attempts at mending their relationship, refusing to engage in small talk.  
He really hates her, doesn't he?

“Ni, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You **have** to know that. If... I... I'll be a small kitten. A fearless tiger. A loyal and cute golden retriever. A big bad wolf... Whatever you want. But please, please, don't hate me. Don't shut me out.” She pleads once more, hopping onto his lap and looking up at him with big brown eyes. Hopefully, he won't be able to resist such a cute little doe nuzzling his face and licking his tears away.

“A giraffe.” Nico mumbles, as he reaches out to stroke her head. Oh, how she had missed his tender touch. “Can you be one, when we get out?”

“Of course I can." She nods, enthusiastically, as she shifts into a lion's cub. "You'll get to ride me into the sunset, and no one will ever catch us again. Not alive, anyway. We'll fight for our rights, to the death."

"Together. To the death. I wouldn't have it any other way."


	14. Quattro Gatti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for M4 (Cat!Fic), COWT-10, Week 7

Bringing another cat home was not what he set out to do this morning. It should have been a quick trip to the nearest supermarket, to get some basic groceries for himself and some food for the guys - especially for Lù, who was so hungry that he had started stealing from Marti's plate again...  
But then he saw this little scrawny guy, waiting for him by the front door and following him all the way to the shop. 

At first, Giovanni hadn't realised it was the same Bombay he had met several times over the last six months.  
Last time he had seen him he had lost his name tag - 'Colino', can you believe? he nearly couldn't... he had actually had quite a hard time reconciling that with people finding 'Marti, Elì' and 'Lù' weird... - but his fur was still shiny black. He hadn't looked so malnourished, and he had been walking just fine.  
Not today. Today he was dirty, dishevelled, limping and bleeding from his ear.

"Nico... What happened to you, uh? Let's get that paw and ears looked at by a professional, all right?" It had took him half an hour to persuade the cat that he meant no harm, and that he should stop clawing his way out of his arms. Eventually, however, Nico had settled in his arms and had even started purring.

What he was supposed to do, then? Leave him at the vet, confirming to him once more that humans are not to be trusted?  
Of course not.

Now, the only issue is how Marti will react. His tabby wannabe tiger - with whom he only has the colour in common, unfortunately - doesn't deal very well with changes... He had hissed every time Elì came into a room for nearly a year, and vanished when Lù was around. He's already stressed, starving himself and Giovanni can't figure out what's wrong with him... He shouldn't be adding fuel to the fire.

Oh well, it's too late now.

"Hey guys, I'm home! And I've got a surprise for you all! Come say hello to Niccolò!"

Trust Luchino to be the first to appear, dashing on the polished floor so fast that he stumbles and ends up crashing against the wall.  
Where the heck are Elia and Martino, though?


	15. la misura delle cose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico e la madre di Marti s'incontrano in un giorno no per entrambi.  
> LINK ALLA PARTE PRECEDENTE: [**QUI**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482346/chapters/54055939)
> 
> Riferimento visivo del loro umore:
> 
> [Mamma di Marti](https://imgur.com/QKOJZMP)
> 
> [Nico](https://imgur.com/Wx0CN0K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a Doblondoro e Babykit87l che sopportano e supportano i miei breakdown su Twitter <3

_Ora che lo sguardo volge verso incredibilmente grande... Distante e immobile...  
Ora che lo sguardo volge verso l'ineffabilmente piccolo... Agitato ed inscindibile...  
[…]_

_Stai perdendo la misura delle cose, stai perdendo la misura delle cose._ (La Misura Delle Cose, Eugenio In Via Di Gioia)

Non è una paura da film dall'orrore. Non è una preoccupazione che si possa mettere a tacere con la razionalità.  
Lo so benissimo che ai miei importa solo che io sia felice. Con o senza laurea. Con o senza un lavoro. Questo non significa che vedano di buon occhio che io mi faccia mantenere a vita, eh. Però non è un'urgenza. E che non mi vorranno meno bene se anche ci mettessi mesi - o anni - a tirarmi fuori dalla spirale della nullafacenza.  
Ne sono perfettamente cosciente. E mi è chiaro che per Marti sia lo stesso, che non si sveglierà una mattina decidendo che c'è di meglio là fuori.  
Solo che ci sono giorni in cui non capisco perché la gente mi rimanga accanto?  
Tipo l'altro ieri. O ieri. O anche oggi.

Quando ne ho abbastanza. Quando sono pieno. P I E N O. Stanco di essere stanco, di sentirmi scazzato ed esausto per aver avuto la pessima idea di aprire gli occhi ed alzarmi dal letto.  
Se potessi, io me ne andrei. Mi prenderei una pausa e mi direi, "Okay, Nico, ci si vede in giro! Stammi bene! Mi faccio vivo io, eh!”  
Ma non posso.  
Che palle.  
Cioè, ma ditemi voi se è possibile prendersela così perché qualcuno in Accademia ha avuto la mia stessa idea. Non era neppure così brillante, o innovativa. Pure lei era lì tipo “Oh, fico, siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda!” e a me è venuto l'istinto di correre in segreteria e ritirarmi dagli studi perché tanto continuare è solo uno spreco di soldi. Poi non l'ho fatto, sono stato onesto ed ho mandato un messaggio a Marti, dicendogli che mi mancava ed avevo bisogno di sentirlo. Sentire la sua voce è bastato per rasserenarmi un po'... Gli ho detto che non era il caso di passare da me, che sapevo che a scuola lo stavano caricando di compiti.  
L'ho anche richiamato stamattina, visto che m'ero svegliato inaspettatamente di buon umore.

Visto, tutto passato!  
Ed invece non è così. 

È stato sufficiente ricevere un messaggio del tutto innocuo, un “Tu sì che sei un genio, Nico!!” da parte di Luchino – per cosa poi? per un semplice suggerimento su come organizzare l'appuntamento perfetto con Silvia? - per ricordarmi che no, quelle parole non le merito.  
E più ci resto male, più m'incazzo con me stesso perché non si può andare avanti così. La devo smettere di prendere la vita come una competizione in cui mi sento costantemente l'ultimo.

Perfino la terapia, talvolta, l'affronto così. Mi metto a confronto con altri pazienti ed inevitabilmente ne esco sempre sconfitto.  
E sono geloso di loro, dei loro miglioramenti. No, anzi, peggio. Sono invidioso. Mi sale questo sentimento schifoso dentro, ed ho il terrore che gli altri lo possano vedere nei miei occhi. Che Martino scopra che oltre ad essere appiccicoso, paranoico, lunatico sono pure uno a cui brucia costantemente il culo.  
Che poi non è vero, perché se mi fermo un attimo a rifletterci e a buttar giù il torrente dei miei pensieri così come vengono – così come mi è stato consigliato una volta, da una psicoterapeuta di cui non ricordo neanche più il nome – allora le vedo le contraddizioni... capisco che non sono uno sputasentenze che non si metterebbe mai in discussione. Che è il mio critico interiore che quel giorno ha deciso di essere una merda fatta e finita, e di sparare a zero su chiunque gli capiti a tiro.

Non sono solo questo. Ho anche dei pregi, dei punti di forza. Li conosco.  
Quando m'appassiono di qualcosa, ad esempio, sono bravissimo a coinvolgere gli altri con il mio entusiasmo.  
Mamma dice che è un talento raro, qualcosa che dovrebbero avere tutti coloro che stanno in cattedra. Non che mi stia suggerendo di darmi all'insegnamento, però... E so rendere felici le persone con le mie idee strambe, regalando loro piccole sciocchezzuole fatte con le mie mani.  
Suppongo di cavarmela nell'ascoltare, sto facendo passi da gigante sul fronte del tenermi dentro le cose finché non scoppio – un applauso per me e Martino, grazie – e sto addirittura imparando a non avvelenare nessuno (me incluso) cucinando!

Ho dei talenti, e li sfrutto. Non sono da buttare, okay?  
Okay. Sì, vabbé, ma con la fatica che ho fatto per arrivare a questa brillante conclusione... mica m'è rimasta nessuna voglia di andare a seguire le lezioni.  
Potrei rimanere tutto il giorno a letto, ma so che poi finirei per ricadere nella spirale di negatività.  
Meglio provare a distrarsi un po'. Uscire e comprare dei nuovi albi da disegno. Matite! Pennelli! Colori! Pantoni!  
Potrebbe venirmi la folgorazione su cosa regalare a Martino. Non vorrebbe niente, lui. Però io ci tengo a fargli sapere che lo penso. Ogni istante. Che non smetterò mai di apprezzarlo, di ammirarlo. Di imparare dettagli sempre nuovi su di lui, e di essere costantemente affascinato.

Sì, sì, sì. Mi piace questa idea.  
Usciamo!  
Controllo di avere il portafoglio, le chiavi, e che alla mia playlist non manchi nulla. Metto le cuffie e via!  
C'è giusto quel bel negozietto dalle sue parti...

Prendi questo! E quell'altro! E vuoi non comprare pure la versione deluxe?  
Soldi? No, non sono un problema. Ne ho ancora un bel... Oh, cazzo. Un bel po' meno di quanto pensassi, visto che mi ha appena rifiutato la transazione.  
No. no. Calma, Nico. Hai soltanto sforato il tetto mensile. Febbraio è corto quindi tempo una decina di giorni e potrai di nuovo usare la carta. Hai giusto fatto abbastanza spesa da sfamare l'intero condominio qualche giorno fa... 

Sì, però... I soldi non crescono sugli alberi, Niccolò.  
Sii più responsabile. Bella prova d'indipendenza che sto dando, incapace come sono di gestire le mie finanze.  
Vabbè. Tentiamo di non farci rovinare la giornata da questo contrattempo, eh?  
Rimettiamo a posto quello che non posso permettermi, ed andiamo ad occuparci del regalo...

Sto giusto cercando da dove avessi preso un biglietto d'auguri – che diavolo m'era venuto in mente? ne posso creare io da solo uno molto, ma molto più bello! - quand'ecco che mi cade l'occhio su una citazione mai vista prima.

“Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. Every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning." 

Ooookay?  
Mi lascia alquanto interdetto, perché non so se liquidarla come 'toxic positivity' oppure se ha un fondo di verità.  
Non è quello che m'è successo con Martino, una volta che mi son convinto a lasciarmi alle spalle la storia con Maddi?  
No. Erano mesi che le cose tra noi erano giusto tollerabili.  
'Good things' ? Ma per favore.  
Potrebbero mettersi così le cose per me e Marti, in futuro?  
Può darsi, però.... Cose migliori? Migliori di come stanno andando con Marti? Impossibile.  
È pur vero che nulla è eterno, che i sentimenti delle persone possono mutare e che bisognerebbe affrontare questi cambiamenti con serenità... sforzandosi di trovarne il lato positivo... ma non ci riesco.  
Non voglio nemmeno provarci, ad immaginare un futuro con un'altra persona. Piuttosto solo.  
E lui, lui tra le braccia di...

No, no, no. Basta pensieri. Testa vuota. Entriamo in modalità provvisoria.  
Mh. Sono fortunato. Si lasciano scacciare piuttosto facilmente, non sono intrusivi come avevo temuto.  
Non ho idea di quanto io rimanga così, quasi catatonico.  
Quasi non riconosco come mia quella voce che borbotta "Se', vabbé. Si chiude una porta e s'apre un portone: cazzate."

Riconosco benissimo, però, quella che mi risponde “Mado' il rodimento al culo che mi fanno venire 'ste cose. Ma dove lo prendono tutto 'sto ottimismo? Con i punti al Simply?"

Sussulto, e quasi mi sento il cuore in gola, nel constatare che qualcuno mi si è avvicinato tanto senza che nemmeno me ne accorgessi.  
M'è andata bene che si trattasse di una persona animata da buona intenzioni, altrimenti...  
Altrimenti cosa?  
Ce la facciamo a non partire per tangenti apocalittiche, una volta tanto?

Concentriamoci sulla madre del mio ragazzo, piuttosto. Sarebbe educato darle una risposta.  
Specie quando, uao, mi fa capire da dove esce la poeticità di Marti.  
Mi basta uno sguardo, per comprendere che pure per lei è una giornata no. Non c'è traccia di quella serenità che sono solito associare tanto a lei quanto a Martino.  
Ma nemmeno questa sua aria malinconica, esausta, riesce ad attenuare il suo calore. La sua tenerezza. Mi sento quasi bambino ai suoi occhi e non me ne vergogno. Forse dovrei, perché magari sarebbe meglio che mi vedesse come un uomo capace di prendersi cura di suo figlio... ma 'sticazzi.

È anche un po' tardi per tentare di fare una bella impressione.  
Non per offrirle un caffè, però... e mi ritrovo invitato a pranzo.  
Da una parte accetterei, perché ha parlato di una 'sorpresa per Marti' ed ora son curioso. Vorrei contribuire. Dall'altra, ho una paura matta di cadere a pezzi oggi. Di dare il peggio di me.  
Ci penso su per un bel po', mentre riempiamo il silenzio chiacchierando di più e del meno.  
La saluto senza darle una risposta chiara e sto per tornarmene a casa... quando cambio idea.

Rischiamo.  
**************************************

L'idea è fantastica, ma forse non sono la persona più adatta...

“Non dire sciocchezze.” M'interrompe, con il tono di chi ha rivolto quel discorso verso di sé circa un milione di volte. Di chi è indulgente con gli errori altrui, ma incapace di lasciarsi i propri alle spalle. “Quando mi son sposata ancora annegavo le melanzane alla parmigiana, carbonizzavo bastoncini di pesce e crocchette di pollo. Ci s'impratichisce, con un po' di pazienza. Specie quando si ha l'incentivo di volerlo fare per qualcuno che ami... e fin qua ci siamo... o sbaglio?”

“No, no, nessuno sbaglio..” Mi trovo a dover ammettere, abbassando lo sguardo. “Di cosa abbiamo bisogno?”

“Ecco, così ti voglio. Hai una penna e un foglio a portata di mano?” Naturalmente no, figuriamoci.

“No, però ho un'ottima memoria. Spara.” E potrei star usando un registratore, altro acquisto di oggi che guarda caso ho dimenticato di togliere dalla tasca. Questo particolare, però, posso anche tenerlo per me.

Non è poi nemmeno così tanta roba, più che altro frutta e verdura. E formaggi. M'indica le bancarelle migliori, e mi raccomanda di dir loro che mi ha mandato 'Roberto'.... Sarà mica.. ? Ma no, dai. Spera?  
Be', non sarebbe neanche poi così fuori dal mondo... ma non sono fatti miei.  
Lei, invece, s'occuperà del pesce. Che non mi ritenga abbastanza ferrato, in materia?  
Eppure dovrebbe sapere che... No. Ehi. Fermo lì. Non sei con Marti, quindi magari evita questi doppi sensi d'infimo livello?  
Sì, però che palle!  
Manco la soddisfazione di avere delle pesche nella lista, da poter sbucciare con estrema lentezza mentre l'Elio del mio cuor mi ammira rapito da cotanta magnificenza.  
Ehhh, certo, come no. Più probabile che mi guardi schifato mentre sbrodolo sulle sue lenzuola e mi dica “Guarda, se mó c'infili dentro un dito io sbratto. Giuro.” 

Però almeno ci sono i limoni.  
Piccole gioe.

Tempo di finire il mio giro che so la vita di mezzo quartiere. Intrighi, piccole gelosie – prendi i miei pomodori, non quelli di quel cornuto in fondo alla piazza... sapessi cosa non ha fatto... - e grandi dimostrazioni d'orgoglio per l'impegno e l'onestà con cui crescono i loro prodotti.  
Giovanni direbbe che è lo spirito da piccolo borghese, a distorcere la mia visione di queste persone.  
Fissato come sono per il bucolico, per la poeticità insita nella fatica e nel sudore...  
Sarà... Ma che posso fare io, se non sorridere a tutti quanti e mostrarmi genuinamente interessato a quello che mi raccontano? 

Quasi mi dispiace quando Teresa mi raggiunge all'ultima bancarella.  
È insieme ad una sua amica. Almeno credo. Me la presenta, sì, però il mio cervello è già in rotta verso l'Iperuranio dall'istante in cui capta 'il ragazzo di mio figlio'.  
Ci... ci saranno altre persone con cui parla di me in questi termini?  
Dalla pettinatrice. All'edicola. Alla fermata del bus. In coda alla posta.  
Lo farà anche mamma, parlando di Marti?  
Spero di sì. E papà? Pà me lo vedo, che mette su qualche canzone di Apparat o dei Ratatat in ufficio e se ne esce con un 'Ah sì, questi li ho scoperti grazie al ragazzo di mio figlio...'  
Ed in futuro?  
Cosa ci riserva?  
Un 'mio genero' ?

Non dovrei costruirmi 'sti castelli in aria, che ce lo ricordiamo tutti benissimo cos'è successo la prima ed unica volta che io e Marti abbiamo toccato l'argomento 'matrimonio'... Però è così bello, immaginarci insieme per il resto della nostra vita.  
Posso concedermi questo sgarro, finché non torniamo a casa?

Ma sì, dai.

*******************************

“Okay, questi vanno su 'cucinaremale' e poi direttamente nella spazzatura. Vediamo che posso scrivere nel post... 'Volevamo sorprendere mio figlio con questi scrigni... ' e... che altro?” Oh, avrei dovuto aspettarmi che c'avesse un profilo Facebook. Meno male che il mio l'ho cancellato dopo essermene andato dal Virgilio, insieme a tutti i miei profili social.  
Altrimenti ero già lì a chiederle l'amicizia solo per spizzarmi i suoi album alla ricerca di materiale per pigliare amorevolmente per il culo Marti.

“... ma la cernia ha pensato bene di squagliarsela con gli spinaci ed è rimasta 'sta poltiglia-poltergeist' ?” Suggerisco, chiedendole di passarmi il cellulare.

“Ottimo! Hashtag #cucinandocolgenero. Anche per i piatti che andranno su Instragram, naturalmente.” Non ho idea della faccia che devo star facendo nel sentirmi associata proprio quella parola. Più che altro mi sento sorpreso ed un po' a disagio, ma non per il termine di per sé... anzi! Solo che, è come se m'avesse letto nel pensiero... e faccio certi pensieri su suo figlio che sarebbe meglio lei non sospettasse manco lontanamente...  
Deve sembrarle terrorizzata perché subito aggiunge “Troppo personale? Imbarazzante? Scusa, la rimuovo subito. Tanto non ho ancora postato, tranquillo.”  
“No, no. Lasciala.” Ci rido su, per rassicurarla di non essermi affatto offeso. O sentito messo sotto pressione. Poi le chiedo com'è nato, questo appellativo.  
Mi sta davvero già immaginando sposato con Marti? 

“Tutta colpa di mia sorella... M'ha fatto 'ed allora tuo genero come sta?' qualche settimana fa, al che mio padre da dietro è saltato su offesissimo di non essere stata invitato alla cerimonia... Poi l’ha capito che non c'è ancora niente d'ufficiale, eh. Però pretende di ricevere la primissima partecipazione, quando accadrà, sappilo.” M'intima, sventolando minacciosa l'indice. 

“Ricevuto.” 

Il suono di un timer ci richiama all'ordine. Dai, che ce ci va bene riusciamo ad avere addirittura sei piatti.  
Sei.  
Noi che di solito sopravviviamo con primo e caffè!  
Ne avevamo pianificati nove, in realtà... ma anche con l'autodistruzione di tre piatti, dovrebbe essere rimasto abbastanza per sfamarci. Contavamo sarebbero rimasti degli avanzi, ma probabilmente no.

Ci siamo limitati con le porzioni, perché non son proprio riuscito a rinunciare a nessun piatto.  
Uno dei dolci, in particolare, significa troppo, per me... e voglio proprio vedere se per Martino sarà lo stesso.  
E l'altro, o l'altro serve una battutaccia su un piatto d'argento... non esiste che io non lo metta in tavola.  
Speriamo in bene.

********************************

“Oh, eccolo! L'ospite d'onore è arrivato.” Apro la porta prima che Marti infili le chiavi nella toppa, e lo bacio prima che possa chiedermi com'è che sono a casa sua e non a lezione.  
Ci sarà tempo per le spiegazioni, più tardi. Dopo un sonnellino, le coccole, e chissà forse pure... capito, no?  
So che manco la scopata del secolo può farlo desistere dall'assicurarsi che non mi stia chiudendo in me stesso... però ci si può sempre provare, no?

Gli prendo la giacca, mentre Teresa lo invita a raggiungerla in cucina.

Il suo volto s'illumina in un modo indescrivibile, quando vede quanto gli abbiamo preparato.  
Il 7 meno meno in inglese non conta più un cazzo, è stato completamente spazzato via dalla sua mente. Com'è giusto che sia. Tempo di esercitarsi un po' come me e vedrai come ti diventa un 8.

“A cosa devo tutto questo? C'è per caso qualcosa di cui mi dovete parlare, voi due? O sono le prove generali per quella ricorrenza che Niccolò SA che detesto?” Lo chiede con leggerezza, senza smettere di sorridere. La sorpresa e la confusione sono sincere, tuttavia, è questo un po' mi spezza il cuore.  
Perché ci dev'essere un'occasione speciale per celebrarlo? Per ringraziarlo, almeno un po', per tutto l'amore che ci dà?  
Non è forse lo stesso motivo per cui dice di disprezzare così tanto San Valentino?  
E allora...

“Solo una, amore: ricordarti che ti vogliamo un bene dell'anima. Sempre.” Teresa gli dice, baciandogli una guancia. Martino si scosta, fingendosi sopraffatto ed un po' disgustato da tanta sdolcinatezza.

“Okay, okay. Da dove devo cominciare? Dai funghetti o dai crostini?” La chef cosa consiglia?” Svicola, indeciso sul da farsi.

“Gli chef consigliano di far quel che ca... cappero ti pare, Marti.” Ribatto, gustandomi lo shock suo volto quando si rende conto che sarà costretto a mangiar piatti preparati dal sottoscritto.

Preparati a ricrederti, _tesò_.

************************

“Tutto buonissimo, mamma, grazie.”

Come come come?  
Ehi! Ci sono anche io, qui!  
Gli pizzico la coscia per ricordarglielo, poi la mia mano scivola un po’ troppo verso l’interno e viene rimossa con la forza.  
Quanta crudeltà...

“Sì, okay, anche tu non sei stato poi così male. Suppongo. Qual è stato, esattamente, il tuo contributo?” Concede, dandomi una gomitata.

“Marti, non essere così implacabile...” Lo riprende Teresa, anche se sa che ormai ho una certa padronanza del Martinese anche io, e mi è chiaro che il vero messaggio sia 'wow... ti sei davvero superato... bravo!' . “Guarda che l'aiuto di Niccolò è stato cruciale. Ha un tocco unico, e non solo per la parte estetica. Ha reso tutta la preparazione molto più veloce... Cioè, tu non t'immagini quanto sia bravo con quelle mani!”  
Dovrei trattenermi, dovrei fare finta di niente ma le mie sopracciglia si sollevano mio malgrado come a dire 'Eh, proprio non lo immagini, Marti...'  
E quando a lui va di traverso la coca, finendo per uscirgli dal naso – brutta sensazione, quasi m'impietosisco... quasi – scoppio a ridere.  
Al che Marti, ovviamente, risponde rivolgendomi uno sguardo assassino.

Ancora non m'ha perdonato il 'so che avresti preferito un limone, Marti, ma... dovrai accontentarti delle clementine!' di prima.  
E nemmeno la discussione sull'anniversario, quando ho messo in tavola le pere sciroppate e gli ho detto di non averci potuto rinunciare perché sembravano proprio uscite da un film dell'orrore.  
Proprio non vuole accettare che stessimo insieme già da Halloween.  
Ah, quanto l'adoro.

Teresa ci mette un po' a capire la ragione della nostra ilarità, e quando ciò avviene si schiarisce la voce e riporta la calma.

“Ragazzi! Per favore. Sopratutto tu, Martino. Sono tua madre e no. So, ma non voglio sapere. Cioè sì, cioè non i dettagli... ma sai che puoi parlarmi di tutto, però..”

“Mà...” Marti porta un palmo alla tempia, come a voler scacciare via un'emicrania incombente, e l'altro lo poggia sulla spalla della madre. “Le ricette ce le hai ancora tutte scritte su un quaderno, vero?”

“Sì?” Domanda, un po' confusa dal repentino cambio di discorso.

“Ti dispiacerebbe prestarmelo, così ne scannerizzo un paio? Voglio provarci anch'io, a farle con Nico.” 

“Ma certo, tesoro.” Si avvicina, minacciando di baciargli la fronte, ma poi si limita a scompigliargli i capelli. Pericolo sdolcinatezze scampato per un pelo, eh? “Figurati. Che domande sono... Consideralo regalato. Metto su il caffè?”

Marti le ricorda che hanno la macchinetta per una ragione, lei sbuffa ribattendo che non è buono uguale. Il Martino di qualche mese fa avrebbe replicato che non è vero, che è una fissazione tutta sua, ma quello di adesso – cresciuto, maturato, forse anche grazie a me... sarà di un narcisismo assurdo ma adoro credere che sia così... che possiamo renderci vicendevolmente persone migliori – alza soltanto le mani in segno di resa.

Mi sento bene, ora.  
In pace con me stesso.  
Come può cambiare in fretta una giornata, eh?  
Molto spesso no, ma di tanto in tanto... basta poco.  
Una persona che s'accorga di te. Che ti faccia sentire utile. Importante. Amato.  
Che ti aiuti a ritrovare la misura delle cose.  
E ne ho così tante, io.

Sì... ma per quanto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il menù per questo pranzo era:
> 
> http://alimentazionebambini.e-coop.it/ricette-per-bambini/ricette-bambini-4-10-anni/caprese-funghetti-del-bosco/  
> http://alimentazionebambini.e-coop.it/ricette-per-bambini/ricette-bambini-4-10-anni/crostini-saporiti-del-marinaio/  
> http://alimentazionebambini.e-coop.it/ricette-per-bambini/ricette-bambini-4-10-anni/lattuga-romana-farcita-con-ricotta-e-gamberi/
> 
> http://alimentazionebambini.e-coop.it/ricette-per-bambini/ricette-bambini-4-10-anni/linguine-con-capesante-e-rapa-rossa/
> 
> http://alimentazionebambini.e-coop.it/ricette-per-bambini/ricette-bambini-4-10-anni/pere-fantasma/  
> http://alimentazionebambini.e-coop.it/ricette-per-bambini/ricette-bambini-4-10-anni/sorbetto-di-clementine-al-limone/


	16. Non sei solo, hai capito?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short thing I wrote as soon as I saw this wonderful art by Fxckxxp: [Isn't it AMAZING?](https://bisexualcaravaggio.tumblr.com/post/613883233131708416) but that I kinda forgot to post here?

"I don't know how much more of this I can take..." Marti huffed, fed up with yet another video lesson in which he understood half of the content and where he was given homework that would take him the next 5 hours. "I can't even see the point of it all, anymore."

"Come here, Marti! Quick!" Nico urged him, while attempting to fix them dinner. Marti's taste buds were never going to forgive him for this, but he could hardly regret it. It truly was impossible, when his spirits were lifted up just by listening to Niccolò happily humming as he chopped vegetables and stirred some strange concoction bubbling in the pot.

He rushed to the kitchen, more intrigued than worried about the urgency.

Niccolò, however, was the one to walk up to him as he opened the door. Instinctively, Marti wrapped his arm around him.

He gently brushed his palm against Marti's skin, tenderly cupping his face as he pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"What's this for?"

"Reward for your hard work at school, maybe?" Nico answered, kissing the other cheek as well. And then his nose. His lips. "Or reminding you that I am here, perhaps. You're not alone in this, Marti, you understand?"


	17. All due respect here... (there's no respect due)

Enough is enough, they're right.  
There’s only so much that can be forgiven, before one’s indulgence becomes a red flag.  
Loneliness is not an excuse, Martino.

 _“You need to put your foot down”_ they keep saying. _“You need to draw a line and say: this is unacceptable. If you step over the line once you get a warning, but do it twice and we’re done.”_

It's just that… you know… He feels so stupid, now?  
_**He**_ has been so blind, so naïve and nearly let himself be played like a fiddle. Hurting those who _**really**_ care about him, and for what? Approval? 

The more he thinks about it, the worse it gets.  
The signals were all there, for fuck’s sake!

Lulling him into a sense of comradery, that he had been missing ever since his friends from high school had all chosen different paths… Yeah, that’s how it had all started.  
With him, trying so desperately to fill that void.  
It hadn’t been as difficult as had imagined to bond over incomprehensible lectures, disgusting coffee and eclectic lifestyles.  
Francesco had been the first to approach him, complimenting his Apparat-inspired T-shirt and asking where he bought it. It hadn’t seen anything quite like it on the Internet, or he would have remembered!  
Deciding it was best to weed out the homophobes straight away, Martino told him the truth: it was a gift from his boyfriend. Not quite his usual style, but since it made Nico happy to see him wear it…

“Oh man, you’re so whipped.” Francesco had commented, instead, laughing. “But hey, who am I to judge? I’m actually a bit jealous, you know. No one ever made me something that cool.  
Do you think I could commission him one?”

Marti did, but he had been wrong. Niccolò wasn’t interested in designing clothes for anyone else, and while he was flattered by Fra’s proposal he would have to turn it down.  
Not exactly a great start, but Martino didn’t think much of it.  
This wasn’t kindergarten and surely Francesco wouldn’t hold that refusal against Nico. 

Marina had literally saved his life, when he crossed the street and didn’t look as he was in the middle of some lovely banter with Niccolò. In return for her heroic deed, he was bound to treat her to lunch. Or a coffee, at least.  
The way she delivered that ridiculous request, wiggling her head and biting her lips – like a mischievous child, amused by their own audacity – reminded him so much of a certain someone… that he found himself discussing the top 10 TV shows betrayals of the decade (no! they were never going to forgive D&D for what he had done to Daenerys!) over a cappuccino.  
She might have been side-eyeing him for checking his phone a little too much, but he didn’t really care. 

And then came Lorenzo. Well, it was actually Martino who had reached out to him. Who found him sitting on the floor of a dingy bathroom, crying his eyes out.  
Years ago, he would have stepped out and let someone else comfort a stranger. But then… Then he though _‘what I was the one sitting there? what if it was Nico? I don’t want to think everyone would just walk away and pretend they didn’t see him…’_ and sat down next to him.  
He didn’t ask if he was okay, when he clearly wasn’t. He didn’t ask why he was so distraught.  
It wasn’t any of his business, and the question alone would have made this guy feel worse. It was a lesson he had learnt the hard way, through his own experience and Nico’s.

“Oi, you got 2 tens or 4 fives? Some spare coins? I’ve only 20€ in my wallet, and that fucking machine never gives you the right change if you put in more than a 10€ note.” He had asked, when Lori looked up.

“I… I…” He had said, sniffling. Frantically, he had started looking for the money and seemed truly sorry he couldn’t help Martino out.

“Hey, that’s okay. I’ll manage. So, what can I get you? You look like you could use some hot chocolate, though I’m afraid I can only find vaguely chocolatey-flavored water, around here.”

He didn’t think he would get to meet any of them ever again, and then one day he spotted them all sitting at the same table. It wasn’t like Martino had ever believed in fate, but that did seem like a coincidence straight out from a Norwegian teen drama. A French romance. Not that he had ever watched either of them, of course.  
An occurrence meant to show him that the universe had plans, for the four of them.

In hindsight, he should have told the universe where he could shove its plans…

For a while, however, Martino thought there could hardly be anybody on Earth who got luckier than him in when it came to friendship.  
They always knew where to find the next best party but didn’t mind spending a night in, binge-watching the latest trashy show that had been uploaded on Netflix. Playing FIFA. Discussing politics, and even ethics and philosophy when they were more than a little drunk.

Everything changed, however, when things started to get a bit more personal.  
When they started dispensing details about their crushes, their heartbreaks, and Martino foolishly felt comfortable enough to share more of his life with Nico.  
Painting quite an idyllic picture, as complaints and rants about his inability to tidy up a room and tendency to zone out when they were discussing financial matters would only ever be disclosed to Giovanni.  
Nevertheless, to say that they weren’t his biggest fans would be an understatement.

_“Let me guess, it’s Nico. Again.”_

_“Okay… So, he can leave you on read for hours, but starts panicking if you don’t answer straight away?”_

_“He put salt in your coffee because you weren’t paying attention? Is he… like, five or something? But well, if you find that endearing… You do you, man.”_

And it only got worse after they met him, and began spinning a whole other narrative in which Martino was either a hero or a martyr, for ‘putting up’ with Nico. 

_“Oh, you're such a great guy not giving up on **that**.”_

_“You sure must love him a lot to endure all of his ups and downs.”_

He reassured them all, told them that he appreciated the concern but that they barely knew Niccolò so he wouldn’t stand for any further slandering of his boyfriend.

So they laid low, and stayed quiet, for a while. It hurt them to see Martino trapped in what clearly was an abusive relationship, but there was nothing more that could be said or done about it.  
Whenever Nico was mentioned, they changed the subject. 

Until tonight. Asking them both to join them at a party, and then corner him and attempted to stage an ‘intervention’.

Couldn’t he see how possessive and controlling Niccolò was, manipulating Marti into thinking his new friends were out to get him?

_“The two of you, against the world? Doesn’t it sound disturbing to you?”_

_“Marti, come on, you have to admit that he has controlling tendencies. He shouldn’t need to know where you are at all times, doing what, with whom. He shouldn’t come up and snatch you away, whenever he notices you spend time talking to the same person for more than 2 minutes.”_

_“It’s like he can’t stand not being at the center of your attention 100% of the time.”_

How… How dare they?  
Who the fuck do they think they are?

“Get out of my face, you fuckers. If I hear you badmouthing Nico ever again, you’re gonna regret it.” 

Thankfully, they don’t try to stop him when he storms out the room. The last thing he wants is to end up in a fight, and having Niccolò find out it was because of him. It had already happened once, with Malik and his friends, and… No revival of that was needed, thanks.

Little do they know about their late conversations, when Martino had indeed noticed was off with Niccolò and tried to find out how he could help.  
Because Marti couldn’t relate to the magnitude of Niccolò',s feelings, sure, but he had been there the year before. When everyone in Uni had seemed far more interesting that a boy who still attended high school…

Niccolò has a jealous streak, sure. That had been clear ever since he put in his pasta.  
But it wasn’t the ugly side of jealousy, stemming from a warped sense of ownership over him.  
It was more like… Feeling like he didn’t matter, of maybe being interesting enough to catch someone’s attention but lacking in keeping them entertained. Which in turn made him petty, vindictive, clingy.  
It was only a matter of time before Martino would agree with those guys, and leave him for good.

Marti tapped Nico's skull, then, and said to his brain "Stop with this bullshit. Stop making my boyfriend suffer, you asshole. You know nothing, zero, zilch, nil, nada. You're worse than Jon Snow.”  
He bent down to kiss his heart, and went on with "You, on the other hand… You know Nico's the best thing that has ever happened to me and that I'd be a fool not to cherish it. So what if he’s got some flaws? Who cares? Not me. One thing matters and it’s this: no else compares.  
So yeah, tell him he shouldn't worry: I'm not going anywhere."

"Ever?" He mumbled, not quite ready to believe Martino. 

"Kim Jong-un, Nico. Remember?" Marti reminded him, smiling as he stroked his cheek.

"Right. How could I forget King-Kong-Là…" That made them both laugh, and they decided not to discuss the matter any further. They were far more pleasurable ways to spend their night together…

So yeah, screw them.  
Screw everyone who overanalyzes every little thing Niccolò does, who is always ready to point the finger at him and say that Martino deserves better.

Of course he does, duh.  
Better friends, for a start.

***********************  
_All due respect here... There's no respect due.  
So fuck you and you, and you and you. You're cool, but fuck you... And I'm out of here._ (Swear Jar, Illy)


	18. Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you stop and think about it, Niccolò asking Martino what would his parents think about them dating during "Pausa" has a whole other meaning (and depth) after S4...

Marti.  
So fierce, so tender. Capable of being an attentive and empathetic listener one  
minute, and then try to light up the mood by teasing him the next.  
In less than twenty-four hours he’d made him feel lighter, happier, than he had  
been in a very long time.  
It was only a matter a time, of course, before every thing came crushing down.  
Before his mind caught up with him, and reminded Niccolò what a mess he had got  
his best friend into just because he couldn’t… Because he had to… And it didn’t  
matter if it had been mutual, if he had fell so hard – though now that he has  
met Martino, now that his heart is content and he constantly feels warm and fuzzy  
inside… he wonders if it really had been **_love_** \- he was ready to convert to  
Islam and become Luai’s little secret.

The truth was that Nico had let his selfishness ruin his life. And he couldn’t  
face Rami, Malik and Driss. They hadn’t blamed him for that, but they should  
have. Their forgiveness felt so undeserved that he had to cut them off, and punish  
himself somehow by starting a new life somewhere else. Alone, so that nobody  
would get hurt.

But then Martino had to show up, turning his world upside down, hadn’t he?  
To add insult to injury… Or to give Nico a chance to prove to himself that he  
wouldn’t make the same mistake again, perhaps.

So he walked away, but then… Then he spent the next three days wondering if he  
did the right thing, by giving up the best thing that had ever happened  
to him without even checking how Martino’s parents felt about their son dating  
a boy. Maybe they wouldn’t even care.  


Yeah, right.  
Still, he **had** to ask.   
Time for a rendezvous in the boys’ restrooms on the second floor.   
  



End file.
